Saving People, Hunting Things - The Band's Business, Y'Know?
by Kae Maple Lefebvre
Summary: A rewrote Big Time Supernatural Issues set after five years after BTR's break up, everything is different. Being supernatural doesn't guarantee everything's okay, not by a longshot when there are things worse than vampires and werewolves roaming the earth. James/OC, Logan/Camille.
1. Chapter 1

**"Saving People, Hunting Things - The Band's Business, Y'Know?"**

* * *

James Diamond had just finished another night on tour, and he had never felt better – it felt _good _to be performing again. A few years prior, Big Time Rush had broken up, for reasons most fans didn't understand or just refused to come to terms with. Fact was, the boys had grown into men, and had grown out of the boyband image and lifestyle. Well, the other three had – James immediately began a solo career, and had and album mastered and released just nine months shy of the year anniversary of the break. Two months later he was on the road promoting it, and here he was in the teen-something night of said tour, which was to last about a month and a half.

Deciding to walk the block around the hotel he was staying at, he shrugged off the old memories of pillow fights and midnight vending machine runs when he and the boys were still together, shutting the door to his room behind him. It was late April, but for some reason the air still was a tad chilled, perhaps because the city was on the lake and a river ran through the business and tourist district, where the main shopping was. And even though it wasn't Minnesota, it almost made him miss it, _almost. _Chicago was above all a hockey town; its Blackhawks had claimed the Stanley Cup for their own twice in the past four years now. And asides from the sports and shopping, there was the music scene to consider – the venues and bars alone offered a unique look into the nightlife and sound of the city. Wanting to check out one of these bars (or atleast the House of Blues), James made his way down State Street, noticing it was lined with college students enjoying their last nights of freedom before exams.

Settling on a smaller locally-ran coffee shop with music handbills in the window, he smiled at the sound of the acoustic guitar from just inside. It would be a nice change from the pop and dance orientated music he'd been so used to as of late. From the moment he stepped inside, however, a strange feeling came over him – almost as though he'd been in this exact spot already, years earlier. He couldn't explain it, and didn't want to think about it.

Taking one of the lounge chairs beside the window, he turned to look at the stage – three guitar stands, and various high profile name guitars were on them, paired with a folder he assumed held chord sheets and lyrics. By the time his gaze broke from looking over said setup, a soft voice had met his ears.

"Can I get your order, sir? If I can recommend anything, I'd go with the gingersnap chai – it's a chai base with mocha and caramel syrup, and chocolate chips and chocolate whip cream."

He's momentarily taken aback by the sheer contrast between her hair and eye color, for deep maraschino cherry-red hair was offset by icy blue eyes that just seemed to immediately _know _him, as if he'd seen her before.

_What was with all the déjà vu all of a sudden?_

"Yeah, that sounds fine; make it a large, thanks."

"I'm on it."

Three minutes later she'd returned with a mug topped with chocolate whip cream and what looked like nutmeg and caramel drizzle. For it being almost quarter after ten, the girl seemed to be wide awake and energetic, then again, that could've just been due to the fact she worked in a coffee shop.

Looking around, James noticed the shop was empty – except for himself and the girl.

"I'm really sorry, am I keeping you? I didn't bother looking to see how late you were open, if you want to close you can kick me out, I've got a hotel room, I'll be fine." He apologized, running a hand through his hair, surprised when the girl pulled up a chair from one of the other tables and retrieved her own drink to set it on the table beside his.

"It's fine, I'm open until 11 unless it's killer slower, I'm not a Starbucks. People just don't seem to notice I'm here, that's all. My sister and I run it, she'll come in at ten AM and take over, I take the night shifts. It's nice, I guess. Gives me time to relax and play guitar, those are mine."

"How long have you played for? If you wouldn't mind, can I hear? I'm a singer myself, though I'm not used to having acoustic accompaniment anymore." He told the girl, noticing how her eyes had widened once he'd said singer.

"Forgive me; I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm Riley Jameson, and you are?"

"James Diamond, nice to meet you. "

"Wait, didn't you used to be in Big Time R-"

"Big Time Rush? Yeah, that was my old band, I'm solo now. You don't have to feel bad about the break up, we've all moved on."

"I don't feel bad about it, it's just – it's hard to listen to some of the songs now, y'know? I can't really listen to- well, you know, I could just play them for you, you'd know them."

"If you want," he shrugged, taking another sip of the far-too-hot chai the girl had made.

Getting up, the girl tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and adjusted her bangs, walking to the little stage, grabbing the takamine nearest her.

Her fingers fell into position easily, she'd played this song more times than she could count, recounting how she'd only seen it played live once, on Big Time Rush's first tour.

"_There were so many things That I never ever got to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue tied With my words getting in the way  
If you could read my mind Then all your doubts would be left behind  
And every little thing Would be falling into place, yeah_

And I would scream to the world They would see, you're my girl But I just..."

And before James can stop himself he's chimed in, he still knows the words, and this causes the girl to look up from her guitar and smile, he's who he's said he is.  
_  
"Keep gettin' stuck, stuck But I'm never givin' up, up In the middle of a perfect day,_

_I'm tripping over words to say 'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing _

_But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up,"_ he finishes the chorus, feeling his cheeks flame.

He hasn't sung anything he'd done with guys in a year or two now, and he's embarrassed by the fact the lyrics can still roll off his tongue. Putting her guitar back down, Riley stands and stretches, wincing when the both of them hear her back crack.

Laughing it off, she walks back to the chair and downs the rest of her drink, explaining afterwards, "I've been on my feet for almost four hours now, that's the first time I've sat down all day. So I guess I'm not sad anymore, if you guys are all doing well that's great. You're doing pretty well yourself, with that new album and all – how's the tour been?"

He almost laughed – this was the first girl he'd come across that wasn't swooning, not even in the slightest – she was completely calm and starting a casual conversation over coffee, at least, variants thereof.

"Alright. It's weird not arguing over silly stuff with the guys here and there, but seeing all the different cities is still just as fun as it used to be."

"I'd think it would be, I actually closed shop for a few hours today to come see your show earlier, it was a good time. I saw BTR several times when you guys were still together; I used to go up to Milwaukee for some of them."

He nodded, "You managed to close shop? Aren't you worried about losing business?"

"It's nothing big, my flat's upstairs, so when I wake up I can open and close right before I go to bed, even though I don't really need to close because my sister covers dayside."

"You'd said that, yeah. I'm just curious as to how you're so collected – usually girls like yourself are all caught up in-"

"Your image? The fact you're a successful performer? Try to get you to sign their bra like you're Jack Barakat? I'm used to that around here, every so often the Fall Out Boy boys come in here for coffee on their hunting trips, so I see them around."

"Hunting trips? Like Supernatural?" James asks; his hazel eyes wide with wonder.

Riley grins, rolling her eyes, "See, that's what most people assume, and quite frankly, if you're seen their video for A Little Less Sixteen Candles, that's this entire town really is. Vampires left and right, if you're not careful after dark here, you could be one of them soon enough."

"So why do you keep the shop open practically all night if there's vampires around? And come on, they can't be real, there's no way."

His mind drifted, back to the one time Carlos had insisted the Palm Woods was haunted by a ghost and then it turned out to be the new girl working on a low budget horror film without anyone knowing.

She shook her head.

"I've got- well okay, I took advice from Supernatural – there's salt on the windows and door entries to keep anything bad from getting in, and I've got a hunting kit with stakes and garlic under the bar by the syrups if I really need it. So I'm protected if anything happens. And I live just upstairs, so really I don't need to leave this building ever."

"I thought the salt was only demons?"

"It works wonders for all sorts of creatures, werewolves too, I've heard. So…oh boy, it's late – shouldn't you be getting back to your hotel?"

"But you just said that this town was – and you keep stressing you live upstairs. I'm not exactly inclined to leave a pretty girl like you alone and risk getting myself killed when I could just as easily crash with you tonight. Hate to ask, but you're of age, right? Don't want to get myself arrested if something happens." Wanting to add a wink at the end of that, James thought better of it and instead sighed.

"You can take the couch, I'll stay in my room, it's no problem. I'm turning 20 in two weeks, so it's fine if even something went down I guess. When you finish your drink, just set it on the counter and walk towards the bathrooms, there's a 'employees only' door, if you got through that it'll lead into a hallway that has another little door for a staircase, that leads up into my flat. I'll leave it unlocked for you, but I'm gonna go lock up here just in case some friends decide to visit."

"So you don't serve vampires?"

"Not their kind, no, do I look like Bella Swan?" she teased, and James just about choked, dropped the mug as he went to set it down, but just as it was going to hit the floor, to his surprise, Riley caught it.

"Again, used to this stuff."

And with a smile she'd walked off, leaving James slightly stunned at how quickly she'd reacted.

Twenty minutes later he'd walked back to where Riley had told him, and then upstairs, finding it unlocked just as she'd said. It seemed like a quiet, comfy place if you could excuse the lingering aroma from the coffee shop downstairs.

"Hey Riley? Where are-"

"I'm changing, I'll be out in two," she called from somewhere down the hall, so James walked into what served as the living room and sat down on the couch – it was pretty comfy, not something he'd mind sleeping on for the night, not that he really thought she'd object to sharing her bed if it came down to it.

When she finally joined him, her shoulder length dark red hair was pulled back into a loose French braid, and he could see a little more skin then the corduroys and long-sleeved white v-neck allowed before thanks to the pajamas she was wearing.

A Fall Out Boy tanktop with their latest logo was pulled back and ducktailed just so that it exposed a bit of her stomach, enough that she'd made a makeshift crop top out of it, and then she'd paired that with black booty shorts that had the same logo on the bottom corner on the front on them. If she turned around, he figured, they're be writing on the back, there_ always_ was with those things.

"Uh." _Jesus, Diamond pull yourself together. _"Hey there. Haven't seen you around much," he tried and she instantly reacted, giggling and putting a hand on her hip.

"Hm…think I can fix that, James."

Two steps and a twirl later she's in his arms, legs swung over the arm of the couch, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you really just-"

She lifted her head, looked at him and gave him a lopsided grin before she leaned in and kissed him, pulling away a few seconds later only to get up and walk back down the hall. Stopping halfway and turning to look at the 6'1 singer, she nodded, "It's only a start, it's been forever since a guy of your level's been up here. And uh, did I mention I don't lock my doors around here? There's no need, except the shop entrance." And then she ducked her head slightly and gave him the best bedroom eyes she could manage, knowing her bangs might ruin the effect.

Watching the realization cross James' face without her having to say anything else is what made her take off for her bedroom, already knowing exactly how the rest of the night was going to play out.

Ten minutes later the door to her bedroom slams shut as James finds himself pressed against it, for as short as the girl is she's consumed with lust, which can sometimes make people do things that are beyond their normal range.

She's on her tiptoes leaning into him, lips against his neck, hands frantically pulling at his shirt, trying to get the buttons undone so she can flip it over his head. A few more minutes like this and she'll let him take over, this isn't the first time she's done this, she just knows what it does to guys when she starts it. Giving up on trying to get his shirt off, she instead slides a hand up under it, racking it back down his chest, her other hand going into his hair as she brings her lips back to his. Although, she's surprised when his hand grabs her wrist to stop her from clawing her way back down his form again – she's felt strong sculpted abs on him and heaven knows she wants more. And with that grab, she knows the tables are turning – and soon enough she's the one against the door, one of his knees between her legs, one hand trying to undo her braid, the other on her side with subtle moans leaving her lips.

When he finally manages to allow her to breath, she's looking up at him, eyes completely clouded over.

"I have a bed you know."

"If you want to stop, you tell me, okay? I don't want anything to-"

She rolled her eyes, putting her hands out against his chest, forcing him to walk backwards until they both tumbled onto her bed, he crawling up to lay down and stretch out, she once against surprising him when she moved to straddle him, rotating her hips against his own as she leaned down and began kissing at his neck again, this time nipping here and there.

"This isn't the first time I've done this, hun, I know how it goes."

If he hadn't picked up the whisper between the kisses he would have thought she had only been mumbling lyrics again, something to spin her own BTR fanfics later on. But no, that was nowhere near her intent.

"But you're just shy of twen- ah – _Riley_," he groaned, she'd flattened herself against him, one hand at his jeans and bit down slightly harder than she'd been at the same time, inevitably driving James even crazier with lust than the door session had made him.

It had been a long time since he'd be put in this position – Lucy had broken up with him the same day the BTR news broke, and since then he'd just focused on music, really.

"I can't believe a big popstar like you was stupid enough to take my invitation to come up here." She continued, yelping in protest when James scooted her off him so he could actually get his jeans off, realizing she had no intent of stopping with the way things were getting, not noticing she'd pulled off her own shorts at the same time to reveal some form of lacy underwear that clung to her skin in just the way that made James want to shred it to make sure she'd couldn't taunt another guy this way.

"You're pretty, you implied danger outside, and it was free coffee – free alcohol's usually code for 'have sex with me' how am I supposed to say no?" He asked, pulling his shirt off, trying to watch where it landed so he wouldn't be scrambling to find his clothes before she woke up in the morning.

"Hollywood's taught you a lot, hasn't it? I learned some things from Chicago, too. Lay back down and I can show you," she offered, half expecting the noise of approval from the pop star. As soon as he'd laid back down, she'd straddled him again, and this time he too was bent on feeling her - his hands reached for the duck tail, snapping the thin elastic band with ease before he flipped the tank top over her head, revealing a bra that matched in color and lace, another padding had him thinking she was used to seducing guys like she'd implied.

_Hell, the lingerie she had on alone probably was worth more than some of his hockey gear._

His hands go up and down her sides, her skin was smooth, and in the darkness of the room he knows she can't have much of a tan thanks to being in the city she's in. A sudden pang of sheer want overcomes him, and his hands slip to her hips, not being careful of his nails, which dig in; in turn causing her to tilt her head back and whine, not expecting him to have gotten sort of rough. Before she can say anything however, one hand is running across her stomach, just allowing his pinkie to drift beneath the lace shielding whatever innocence remains.

"What kind of stuff, hm, Riley?" he teases, voice laced with impatience.

A few shaky breaths and a giggle as she closes her eyes and changes the sway of her hips only slightly, liking the feel of where a few of his fingers are heading a little too much as she answers, "Just things that'll keep me safe; that's all."

"What's that?"

She smiled at this, tilting her hips up and pushing herself a little bit more forward against him so that his ring finger brushed between the lace and her skin, causing a shudder to pass through her.

Leaning down so her lips were next to his ear, she gasped softly as she felt him finally make a move, but regained her train of thought in the next second or so.

"You have to promise to do what I say if I tell you this, okay? It could save your life one day."

"I have to do what you say? That's not fair!"

"Do you want to –mhm- live or –nya- not?"

"Alright, alright, I promise. Happy?"

Her eyes lit up, and James could see there was something different about her now, though he couldn't tell what.

"Good boy, James…alright – so. First thing – yes, the vampires exist. Second – You already know you're hot, and you're my exact type. Third – that stuff I said about salt working on vampires and other creatures? You're right – it's for demons _only_. And fourth – I've never told any other guy this, but I want you to know."

She titled her head and leaned down to kiss him, once again having one hand go to his hair and the other raining scratches down his chest, smiling through this kiss at the second groan this earned her. Coming up for air, she only offered him a smug half smile.

"Damn it, just tell me. Riley, please…you're killing me, just let me flip you over-"

"Ah ah ah….I don't do bottom, at least until the first part is complete."

"What first part?" he asked; that strange feeling back in the pit of his stomach.

Blinking those icy blue eyes, she leaned in to nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck, laughing softly.

"Oh, Jamesy – those vampires I warned you that were out there? You should left when you had the chance. Because sweetheart – you've let one seduce you."

And before James had time to make sense of anything she had just said, Riley opened her mouth and bit into his neck with half inch fangs, absolutely loving the scream that had left the singer's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, James opened his eyes, surprised at the soft sunlight filtering through half-open blinds.

And then of course, looking down to see head full of dark red hair lying on his chest, one hand draped over him almost protectively.

Sitting up, he automatically ignored the whine from the girl, momentarily wondering why he wasn't in the hotel room.

"Don't move so sudden, it makes me sorer," she complained, following his lead to find their gazes locked, before she leaned in and kissed him, to which James immediately realized why he wasn't at said hotel.

The girl must've invited her back to his place the night before; they must've met in a bar or something.

Yeah, that had to be it.

"Look, last night was fun, but I've really gotta get going, I have to be in Detroit by 3 this afternoon-" he explained, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, not surprised when the girl moved to lean against him, head on his shoulder and slender pale arms wrapping around his torso.

"You're not leaving me, James. Ever."

He turns to her at this, and a borderline psychotic grin is plastered to her face.

"Look, it was a one night stand, okay? I can do that, I'm _like you said_, a popstar."

She laughed, letting go of him to collapse against the pillows, rolling her eyes.

"More like a one night stand off," she giggled under her breath, faintly James catches the old Fall Out Boy lyric reference before she adds, "Then you'd also remember I told you I was a vampire, literally seconds before I bit you," she replied almost matter-of-factly, winking.

James closed his eyes – there was _no way._

"There's no way. You probably just have a fetish for biting, it's a sex kink, they're not uncommon," he brushed it off, stood up, grabbed for the shirt on the dresser.

Riley sat up slightly, lips parted in thought, gaze wandering.

"Alright fine, so maybe that's it. Doesn't explain why you took so quickly to my blood, now does it, honey? I'm gonna have to bandage this wrist if I want to work this week," she teased, holding up her arm, and that's when it hit.

Her forearm, all the way to her elbow was littered with sets of dual puncture wounds, dried blood surrounding them. Instantly James felt for his neck, two fingers gliding into the same marks near his collarbone.

"No…" he turns, shirt half over his head, to look at the mirror above the opposite dresser.

"NO!" He yelps at the greatest complication this whole vampire thing can have – he's got no reflection, and that causes a sudden anger to overtake him – and instead of turning to the girl that's done this to him, he takes two steps and puts his fist straight through the glass, wincing at the shards of glass slicing his hand.

"Stop fighting it already, jesus. You're all the same, my god. The first one was like that too, maybe I should've stayed with him, I'd be the matriarch of that coven by now, if only he'd come and visit…hm."

James snorted in disbelief.

"You've done this before, then? Slept with someone and…turned them into a monster? Just how old are you?"

She giggled.

"Atleast I didn't get a song written about me. And if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And yes, I've killed others. Turned, I mean. First one to live once I figured out what I was doing, well…have you heard of The Academy Is…? Yeah, the William Beckett that plays a vampire in Fall Out Boy's Sixteen Candles music video? That's not made up. I turned him, nearly three hundred years ago. We were together for a while at least, until he found that bitch of a demon Illshya. It's a long story, I won't bore you with details."

"Good. I don't want to know."

"But back to you, darling. We're bonded by blood now – you've got fangs, my arm proves it. I know it's hard to accept what I've done, but I promise, you'll be better because of it."

"BETTER?! _BETTER?!"_

Lip curled back into a snarl, he absentmindedly clenches the fist he'd broken the mirror with, and momentarily pain crosses his features as blood drops fall from his hand to the carpet.

At once the redhead is on her feet, waking towards him, shaking her head.

"Poor boy – first day after the change and you've gone and got yourself all bloody…come on, let's bandage that, we don't want your own blood to drive your lust…I'd thought last night's feeding was enough, but – you'd better stay here today, I'll tell my sister she needs to manage shop."

As she walked closer, James backed away, eventually until he was against the door of the bedroom.

"Please, I'm begging you, just tell me this is a bad dream. I'm in my hotel room, the wake up call's set for 8 am…"

The girl bit her lip and shook her head.

"My, reluctant as ever. William wasn't this bad. Seems I'll have to be gentle and take things easy with you."

"Riley."

James is looking right at her, hazel eyes pleading for any answer but the truth he's so desperate to avoid.

"What do you want me to say, James? As long as you calm down, I'll say whatever it takes. Anything to keep you here." Turning to perch on the dresser, she ran a hand through her hair, batting her eyelashes as she went.

"Why me? Of all the other guys in this town, you even said you could go back to the guy you originally turned! Why me?"

She shrugged, smiling.

"Because I wanted to, isn't that enough? Or do you want me to say I was the damsel in distress, just waiting for my knight in shining armor? You couldn't possibly understand what drove me to turn you, it's not worth explaining in the first place. So leave. It. Be."

Her voice had gone quiet; though James could pick up she was hiding something. Without much though, he walks back in front of her, putting the non-cut hand on her shoulder.

"Look – Riley, I get it – it's obvious you're still reeling from the pain your last relationship has caused you, and I know I can't understand what you must've gone through, but I can try to be better than-"

"What _I went through?_You couldn't begin – I lived in that mansion for years – _years_with him before that demonic bitch came along and took my spot. Than oh, it wasn't even full nights once she came into the picture, two hours in the moonlight in his office and a door slamming somewhere downstairs being my cue to climb out the window. He knew I had a heart to break, not that he cared. I hope those hunters fucking murder him one of these days, I'd enjoy the news. Jerk." She spat, voice laced with venom, icy eyes blazing with cold fire.

"I'll be better than that. I swear."

At his words, she looks at him, and it's almost as if he's forgotten he was even mad in the first place. In front of him is no monster, at least that he can tell – just a girl broken and shattered from true love's betrayal.

Her gaze drifts to his other hand, blood drops still running down his hand here and there. In a moment that he knows she could very easily interpret differently than what he intends, he brings the two most bloodied fingers to her lips and allows them to linger there for a few seconds.

Her eyes widen, and they appear to flicker – is it his imagination, or were they pure black for a millisecond?

Before he realizes what he's done, his index finger is crooked against her lips, the tip up to just past the nail lightly being bitten, his thumb resting against her chin. When her bite increases the pressure, he pulls his hand away and instead leans down, free hand moving into her hair to tilt her head back as he kisses her not quite as gently as he should've.

When he finally pulls away, Riley's legs have hooked around him and they're both breathing hard.

"I think you're right."

* * *

Well, after that – after what Riley had done to him, James needed time to cope, well, really he just didn't want to be away from her for whatever reason. The tour he'd been on had been subsequently cancelled, and although it felt weird to not be doing anything, he found he actually enjoyed the downtime. In Riley's case, her sister had moved her old apartment; freeing her up to follow James' lead wherever.

A few years passed by, James actually deciding maybe the sun and sand of LA wasn't the best now that he was a vampire – and remembering the old winter wonderland that had been Minnesota when snow was on the ground, wanted to start looking again, something to move back home to.

He didn't realize moving back home would bring a lot more trouble than it was worth, especially considering who he'd run into.

* * *

It was a chilly fall night. Kendall Knight drew the black coat tighter around his svelte yet muscular frame and kept his head down as he walked down the street, his hand resting on the stake in his pocket. His mark was about a hundred yards in front of him and was moving quickly. As he quickened his pace, the creature, obviously knowing that it was being followed, ducked down a side street. Kendall's strong legs pounded on the pavement and his heart beat wildly in his chest. He couldn't let this one get away! Soon, he came to the end of the alleyway, but his mark was nowhere to be found. He cursed his bad luck under his breath.

"Looking for me?" came a feminine voice in his ear as he felt a hand on the back of his neck

Wheeling around, Kendall turned to face her. She was pretty, he would give her that. Tall with sleek brown hair and a body that would drive any man insane with desire. The one thing that stood out though, were her eyes. They say the eyes are the passage to the soul. In the case of vampires however, there was no soul. Nothing behind the eyes. Just the predatory stare that would make most people flee. But Kendall Knight was no ordinary human. He was the son of two well renowned vampire hunters, and they had passed their legacy onto him.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. No normal human could keep up with me as well as you did. What's your secret?" the woman asked as she stepped closer to Kendall and ran her hands down his chest

Kendall leaned in closer to the woman, his lips ghosting over her ear.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

He wrapped his arm around the woman's torso and held her in place with one arm while the other retrieved the stake from his pocket and brutally thrust it into her chest in the space between her breasts where her heart was. She clenched his arm as her face contorted into a snarl. Her body disintegrated into dust, leaving behind only a ruby necklace. Kendall picked up the necklace and put it into his pocket. He turned around and walked back out of the alley. He walked back to the apartment that he shared with his younger sister Katie. He put his coat on the hook and took his shoes off by the door.

"Hey. Get anything good tonight?" Katie asked as she got up from the couch

"I got the one I've been following for almost three days now," Kendall replied, a triumphant smile on his face as he showed her the necklace.

"All right! Another one bites the dust!" Katie said, pumping her fist into the air

Kendall had to laugh. Even though she was 16, she somehow still maintained her childlike innocence.

"While I appreciate you waiting up for me, you really shouldn't have. Don't forget, you have school in the morning," Kendall reminded his sister.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Please, it's so boring at school! I mean, I'm already taking all of my senior classes as a sophomore. I think I can afford to stay up late."

"That might be true, but you still need your sleep. Now off to bed, little sister," Kendall replied, ruffling her hair like he used to do when they were kids.

Katie smiled and turned to walk down the hallway to where her bedroom was. Once she closed the door, Kendall collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. Tracking that vampire for almost three nights straight had taken its toll on him. Curling up on the couch, he allowed himself to rest. Before he closed his eyes, his gaze fell on a picture that he had hanging on the wall. It was a picture of him and his best friends James, Logan, and Carlos, taken five years ago when they had still been a band. He sighed internally. Although being a vampire hunter kept him busy, he often wondered about his friends. It had been years since he had heard from them.

"Whatever they're doing, I hope they're okay," he muttered to himself, reaching to turn off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

The bedside alarm clock rang precisely at 6:00 a.m. Logan Mitchell reached a hand out and shut it off. Rolling over, he expected to feel the warm body of his girlfriend laying next to him, but to his surprise, there was nothing there. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he stretched and got out of bed. Pulling a shirt on over his boxers, he padded softly to the kitchen. Not surprisingly, Camille was already awake. She was standing near the stove, flicking her wand every so often. Ingredients came zooming out of the cabinets and magically added themselves to the pan on the stove. Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Someone's up early," he murmured into her ear and she laughed.

"Of course I'm up early. I wanted to do something special so I decided to make us breakfast."

"You know, if you really wanted to do something special, you could stay home with me all day instead of going to work," Logan replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Camille smiled but shook her head.

"I can't do that. They need me at the clinic today. Plus, it's my long day so I won't be home until late. That's why I wanted to make us breakfast. Now go sit down, it's almost ready," she said, swatting his hands away.

With a slight smirk, Logan went and sat down at the kitchen table. Camille finished up cooking and then summoned a table setting for the two of them. Using magic, she served both of them breakfast. She had made scrambled eggs with bacon, fresh fruit, and toast. As the both of them ate their breakfast, they discussed their plans for the day.

"So since I'm going to be at the clinic all day, what do you have planned today, mister?" Camille asked, looking at Logan

He shrugged.

"Lucian said he had something for me to work on, so I'm going to swing by the den for a little while, see what's up. After that, I guess I'll come home and wait for you by the door."

Camille laughed. "Are you a werewolf or a dog?"

"Well, considering dogs can trace their roots back to wolves, can you really blame me?"

Camille just shook her head, but her smile showed her amusement.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, with Logan stealing small glances at Camille when he thought she wasn't looking. He still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be with a girl like her. She had calmed down considerably since their days at the Palm Woods. Oh, the Palm Woods. Thinking back, Logan thought of his friends. It had been at least five years since they had gone their separate ways and he hadn't really heard much from them since. Five years ago, he had decided to return to his old pack, having grown tired of Los Angeles. He longed to be able to run through the forests without a care in the world, and so he moved back to England. His friends, however, didn't know that he was a werewolf, so he had made up some excuse about being accepted into medical school in England and after that, he left for England, bringing Camille with him.

It made him sad, to say the least, being separated from his friends. He hoped that everyone was doing all right. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Camille had cleared away the breakfast dishes and was standing next to him. When she placed her hand on his shoulder, he inadvertently flinched and growled at her.

"Hey, it's just me. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I was just lost in thought, I about the guys and how much I miss them."

"I know what you mean. I miss them too. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll see them again some day."

Little the did the both of them know that Camille's prediction would come true sooner than they thought. With that, Camille gave Logan a kiss and Apparated out of the apartment with a tiny pop. Logan took a minute to compose himself before getting dressed and setting off towards the den as the sun began to rise in the sky.

* * *

It took him a few minutes to get to the werewolf den. It was located just outside of a small forest. Logan had found this particular pack after the female werewolf who had turned him had been killed trying to defend the both of them from vampires. To this day, Logan was still wary of any vampires he came across.

Once inside the compound, Logan managed to find Lucian, the leader of the pack. Lucian gave him several jobs, most of which required physical labor. Logan didn't mind however. It was nice to be among his own kind for a while. Once he had completed all of the jobs, he returned back to Lucian before getting ready to leave at the end of the day. He knocked on Lucian's office door and was bade entrance from within. Logan stepped into the office and took in all of the furnishings, both ornate and at the same time, simple. It reminded him a lot of Minnesota.

"Logan, my boy. Please, do sit down," said the Lycan leader, gesturing to an empty seat across from his desk.

Logan sat down and Lucian poured him a small glass of whisky. Though alcohol didn't really affect werewolves, Logan still accepted the drink nonetheless.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Logan asked, setting his drink down

"Yes. I want to know if you can feel it," Lucian replied.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand," Logan said, puzzled.

"I want to know if you can feel it. The uneasiness in the air, like there is something at the fringes of our world, just waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Something bad."

Logan thought back. It was true, he had been feeling slightly more on edge lately, and not just when the moon was full. That would have explained his extreme reaction when Camille touched him on the shoulder this morning.

"Come to think of it, yes. I have been feeling more nervous and on edge lately. Why? What does it mean?" Logan asked

Lucian took a deep breath before answering.

"Well my boy, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I have been alive almost 800 years and I have never felt anything like this before. Whatever is out there, it is not good. If I were you, I would take extra precaution and be careful when talking to strangers. You never know who you can trust these days. Do you understand?"

Logan nodded.

"Good. That is all. You are dismissed, but don't hesitate to call me if you need any assistance," Lucian said, standing up to see Logan out.

Logan shook the Lycan leader's outstretched hand and began the walk home. The sun had just began to set. His watch read just after 6 p.m. As a cold wind blew, he shivered and increased his pace. This was the one time when he hoped Lucian was wrong.

* * *

After leaving Logan at home, Camille had apparated to the clinic where she worked as a healer. As a witch, she had been educated at one of the premier institutes in Europe and only moved back to the United States as a teenager. In favor of trying something different, she aspired to be an actress, which led her to California and eventually, to Logan. The two of them had gone through a lot together in the last five years.

As much as she loved California, it felt good to be back in the place where she had spent a majority of her formative years. As a healer, she enjoyed helping people. The clinic served a variety of patients of all kinds, both magical and nonmagical. Most times, it was nothing serious, but they got the occasional limb that had been spliced while apparating or something exciting like that. Today had been a relatively slow day, so when her shift finally ended around 10:00 p.m., she was more than grateful. As Camille and another healer worked to close up the clinic, there came a pounding on the door.

Camille and the other healer looked at one another. They weren't expecting anyone at this late hour. Just in case, both of them held their wands out. The pounding came again, louder this time. Cautiously, Camille opened the door.

On the other side of the door was a girl, but she was not human. She had pale blue skin and dark blue hair that was styled in a pixie cut. Along her arms were tattoos of vines and she had on a green t shirt and blue jeans. Her face was ashen and pale, making her pointed ears all the more obvious. She was a faerie.

There were several bloody wounds on her torso. She stumbled over the threshold and fell. Luckily, Camille grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She summoned some pillows and laid the girl down. The other healer closed the door as Camille began to assess her injuries.

"Hey, can you hear me? What's your name?" Camille asked

"T-Taelia. Taelia Rose."

"Okay Taelia, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I was walking around the city, and someone shot me. I think the bullets must have been made of iron. Please, help me," the girl replied, her voice weak.

"Just hold still. I need to get the bullets out," Camille instructed.

Using magic, she removed the bullets from the girl's body as the other healer gave her some potions to reduce the pain. Almost instantly, the girl began to look better. Her skin began to turn from a pale white back to a periwinkle blue. Camille helped the girl to sit up.

"So Taelia, do you have any idea of who would want to hurt you?"

"I'm not sure. It was dark and I couldn't see anything."

"Well, it's a good thing you made it here in time. If you're feeling okay, you can go," Camille said, standing up.

Taelia stood up slowly but stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I don't really have a place to go. I was supposed to meet up with a friend, but they weren't ready for me yet, so I don't have anywhere to go tonight," she replied, looking sad.

Even though Camille knew that dealing with faeries could be dangerous, she decided that this girl seemed harmless.

"You know what? My boyfriend and I have a couch that you can sleep on for the night. Why don't you come back with me for tonight and then you can meet up with your friend tomorrow?" Camille suggested

At once, Taelia's face lit up!

"Really? I can come with? You're sure you don't mind?" Taelia asked

"Not at all. Besides, it's really storming outside now and I'd hate to leave you out in the rain. My name is Camille, by the way. Camille Roberts. And my boyfriend's name is Logan Mitchell"

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, Camille. And thank you for saving my life!"

"It's no problem, really. Now, hang on to my arm and don't let go, okay?" Camille asked

Taelia nodded and grabbed onto Camille's arm. The two of them apparated back to Camille's flat.

The moment that the two of them apparated into the flat, Logan walked into the kitchen to meet Camille.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Logan said, walking into the kitchen

When he saw the girl standing next to Camille, he immediately assumed a defensive position and bared his teeth.

"Camille, is there any particular reason you brought a FAERIE into our home?" Logan demanded, eyeing the girl suspiciously

"Logan, relax. Her name is Taelia. She was a patient at the clinic tonight and she had nowhere else to go. Plus, it's raining and I didn't want to just leave her. She's only staying the night, so she'll be gone in the morning," Camille explained as she walked over to Logan and kissed him.

"Yeah, she better be," he muttered just loud enough so that Camille would hear him. She smacked his chest.

"Stop it. You're being rude! Taelia, I'll be right back. I just need to set up your bed," Camille said as she walked out of the room.

Once Camille had walked out of the room, Logan quickly crossed the room and stood in front of Taelia.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'll be damned if I let one of the Fair Folk stay in my house!" Logan growled, his voice low

Taelia laughed in his face.

"I don't think that you would be so quick to judge, Mr. Mitchell, if you knew what I was going to tell you."

Logan was slightly taken aback. How did she know his name?

"If you're wondering how I knew your name, your girlfriend told me. Anyway, it was no coincidence that I ended up at that clinic. No, I sought you out because I have a message, just for you. There is a war coming, Mr. Mitchell, and you had better be prepared."

"A war? Is that a threat?" Logan asked, his voice deadly

"Oh, it's no threat, Mr. Mitchell. There is something coming, something evil, and when it shows up, you had better be prepared."

"I see no reason to trust you or anything you say," Logan scoffed.

"Well, you really ought to, you know. Besides, as you said yourself, I am a member of the Fair Folk and the Fair Folk cannot lie," Taelia replied with a smirk

Before Logan could say anything else, Camille had walked back into the room. She showed Taelia where she would be sleeping while Logan stalked off back to their bedroom. He changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. A short while later, Camille came in, changed, and laid down next to him.

"Hey, you okay? You seem like something's bothering you," she observed.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now."

"Okay, well if you change your mind, I'm here. Goodnight, Logan," Camille said as she snuggled into his chest. He automatically began to run his fingers through her hair, and in a few moments, he heard her breathing slow down and he knew she was asleep.

He could only hope that things weren't going to be as bad as he was imagining.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Camille had said goodnight to Taelia and headed off down the hall to her and Logan's room, the faerie took out her cell phone, not surprised at the new text.

'Tell me you're not dead yet, you've GOT to hear my news.'

Softly laughing at the almost command from the redheaded vampire she'd known for the past hundred years or so, she opened her keyboard and texted a reply.

'Almost got myself killed yesterday, some idiot with iron rod bullets - luckily found the clinic. so - news?'

Two minutes later the phone rang.

_"I know it's been a few years, but I think I've hit the jackpot. So I got another one."_

"You really think you can get back at-"

_"With this one? Sure of it. Looks way better, I'll say that much. Broke a mirror after he figured out what I'd done, ended that morning in typical fashion,"_ Riley replied, and Taelia could practically hear the grin in her voice.

"Meaning you fell down the stairs, right? You know how you lose the ability to walk," the faerie teased before her friend giggled.

_"Well duh. But then...well, you know how things are going. I think I'm gonna keep this one for a while. He already seems attached, can't see him replacing me as easily as William did with that bitch. He's a psychokinetic, found that out when he sang me to sleep without moving his mouth. And get this - remember that boyband called Big Time Rush?"_

"You didn't. Tell me you weren't that stupid."

_"Not caterpillar eyebrows, or the nerd. Or the Hispanic for that matter. Went for the face, the really pretty one - you better believe me, he's sure easy on the eyes but sure as hell ain't easy on you in the bedr-"_

"Riley. Seriously. I'm trying to sleep, I don't need you jammering on about your new catch's abilities, supernatural or not."

_"Hey, atleast I gave you a warning."_

"Did not."

_"So do you have any idea who's after you? Iron rods - sounds like hunters, not that I'd know how to deal with them."_

"Most likely - but who took me in today? At the clinic, I found a healer, she invited me back to her house to get a better look at me, and well - you just mentioned Big Time Rush. The man that this healer is with? The nerdy one, Logan. They're asleep down the hall, I'm in their living room."

Riley smiled even though she knew Taelia couldn't see it.

_"You know you just want to start something. You could just-"_

"No. I'm not like you, I'm not just going to kill the girl, we have plans for them, remember? We need the four of them together, and if I can gain the healer's trust, it'll all come together."

_"I didn't kill anyone, just really want to rip that bitch's throat out for taking my William, that's all. But she's great great grandma's little angel, oh, she can do no wrong. I'd gladly get exiled from ever visiting Lillith if it meant killing her - you know she's got to have a new meatsuit by now."_

"You demons don't let grudges go, do you? You're not even a full blooded demon, Riley. Let it go."

_"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymo-"_

*CLICK*

Taelia's end of the line was silent, the faerie had hung up on her without hesitation.

As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help thinking about what Riley had said.

She'd found a new guy, and she'd been with him for some time - to think she was keeping him around slightly scared Taelia, normally the vampire never spoke of serious relationships, not since William- that was it, maybe that pain had finally subsided and she was calming down. But then the talk of killing Illshya's new form came up, and any hope of that went away in Taelia's mind.

Pulling the blanket tighter around her, Taelia smiled as she drifted off. This plan was all going to come together soon enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Riley and James' apartment, Riley stared at her phone, dumbstruck before she felt him turn over and slip and arm around her, trying to pull her back down to bed.

"Riley, c'mon, bed. I have no clue who you were talking to but the fact you started singing that stupid song from Frozen is enough to make me think I'm not the only one that's a little bit outside-world-deprived," James explained with a tired laugh, satisfied when the redhead tossed her phone to the dresser (where it landed on top of clothes that still needed to be put away) and curled into him.

"Huh. But she actually hung up on me this time."

"Who?"

She smiled, lifting her head so hazel eyes met ice blue before her yawn interrupted whatever she was going to say.

"One of my friends from England, y'know. Timezones. Must've annoyed her with that stupid song like you were saying. I mean, you could sing anything and it wouldn't sound stupid, but sti-"

He sighed, far too used to her routine by now - her way of mentioning him singing anything was her way of asking for a lullaby.

"Sleep. I'll sing, but you need to lay still; both your body and mind - your mind's running a mile a minute about something, I can tell." He added after she huffed, her legs finally becoming tangled enough with his so she was comfy.

As soon as she'd settled and closed her eyes, James ran a hand through her hair and closed his own, the words from one of the first Big Time Rush songs to be recorded for the debut CD running around his head.

_"Wait a minute - before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_Cause I've been missing You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

_I-I-I-I'm never never Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

_Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, won't be long - You're the one that I'm waiting on,"_

By the time he'd hit halfway through the first chorus, her breathing had evened out completely and she'd turned into dead weight; and the words died on his lips as the both of them fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After the band had split up, Carlos had decided to take some time off and spend time with his relatives in Mexico. He had planned to stay there for 5 weeks and then return to Los Angeles. That five weeks, however, soon turned into five years. It was difficult at first, since it had been a long time since he had seen any of his relatives much less spoken Spanish. He quickly adapted to the culture however. He was currently staying in a small village with his maternal grandmother and several of his other relatives. Things here seemed to move at a slower pace than they did back in the States and Carlos was happy to

spend his days helping with work on the farm before retiring under a tree to take a nice siesta.

Every now and then, though, he wondered how his friends were doing. Aside from a few sporadic emails from Logan and Kendall, there was nothing. He actually really missed his friends. Lately, he had been feeling kind of strange. His head always seemed to hurt and no matter how many times he visited the _curandero_ down the street, nothing seemed to be able to get rid of his headache. He had also been having very strange dreams lately, dreams that were full of violence and darkness. He didn't tell anyone, though, because he didn't want his family to worry. On this particular day, however, he could tell that something was different.

At first, he went about his business as usual. He helped his cousins on the farm and settled under the shade of a tree for a midafternoon siesta. He quickly fell asleep and began dreaming. Like his other dreams, this one was dark and full of chaos. He was in a city, he could see that. It almost felt like he was back in Minnesota, but people were running and screaming everywhere as fire rained down from the sky. Suddenly, from the alleyway, he heard the sound of shouting. When he walked down the narrow alley, he could see three people in the alley. He was surprised to see that they were his friends, Kendall, James, and Logan. Kendall and James were arguing and Kendall kept swinging a pointed wooden stick at James and Logan was trying to break the two apart. Without thinking, Carlos found himself running at his friends and shouting for them to stop fighting. All of the sudden however, he was jerked out of his dream by his grandmother, who was standing over him, shaking him by the shoulders.

It took a moment before his eyes adjusted to the scene in front of him. His grandmother was kneeling before him, shaking him by the shoulder while muttering a prayer and saying something about _"el diablo." _The rest of his family was standing around him with concerned looks on their faces. He sat up and looked at his family.

"_¿Cómo te sientes?" _ asked one of his _tias_

"_Bien", _he replied, looking at the ground.

"_Tú estabas gritando. ¿Estás seguro que te sientas bien?" _

"_Fue un sueño malo. Nada más," _he said, standing up.

After that, the family gathered for a large dinner as the sun set in the sky. Carlos, however, was not hungry. He merely picked at his food and refused to talk to anyone. Once the dishes had been cleared from the table, Carlos immediately went into his room, ignoring his family's shouts for him to join them in singing _corridos_ and dancing. He just couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had had. It had seemed so real, like everything he saw was going to happen. He thought about his friends. He wondered how things were going. He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he barely noticed himself drifting off to sleep.

He found himself in the same city as his previous dream. Again, the scene was chaotic and Carlos could sense an evil presence. It was almost stifling, like he could feel some kind of dark force corrupting everything around him. It really scared him.

The more he looked around at the desolate city, the more he realized that the city _was_ familiar. He knew exactly where he was. As he looked to his left, he saw the theater where everyone had auditioned prior to being in Big Time Rush. It was a place filled with mostly good memories, which was why Carlos was shocked to see the building was entirely gutted. Windows were smashed and the walls were covered in grafitti. As Carlos walked farther through the deserted city, he felt the evil presence grow stronger. Soon, he came to the center of the city and he heard a voice talking to him. The voice had an ethereal quality to it yet it seemed familiar.

"This is a vision of what your world will be like if you do not stop it."

"What? Who are you?" Carlos asked. There was absolutely no one on the street.

"If you do not destroy it, your world will become a fiery wasteland. You must stop it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Stop what?"

"Chaos is coming, and you must be prepared. Find your friends, for they alone can help you. Be wary, though. Before you can defeat the outside chaos, you must first deal with the chaos within. Awaken now and begin your journey."

Before Carlos could say anything else, he was brutally thrust into consciousness. He sat up, gasping for breath. He had absolutely no idea what that dream had meant, but he knew there was no way that he would be able to sleep after that.

Instead, he got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands, trying to figure out just what that voice had meant. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his grandmother come up behind him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and asked, "_¿Qué pasa, mijo?"_

Carlos jumped about a foot in the air. He turned to face his grandmother. His eyes were cast downward as he replied _"Un sueño malo, otra vez."_

His grandmother began to make tea for the two of them. Once it was finished, she set the cup in front of him.

"_Díme," _she said, gesturing for him to drink the tea.

Carlos took a drink of the tea and began to explain about the strange dreams that had been plaguing him for the last few weeks along with the constant headaches. His grandmother listened to him, nodding occasionally. Once Carlos had finished, she took a drink of her tea and looked at him.

"_Este es algo que se llama El Ojo."_

She went on to explain that psychic powers were not uncommon in their family and that one of the most prominent powers was that of precognition, or the ability to see the future. The visions of the future usually came in the form of dreams and sometimes in dreams, they were spoken to by what was assumed to be angels, telling them of the future.

She also told him that if it was indeed an angel that had spoken to him, that he needed to do what the voice told him. He explained that the voice had told him to find his friends. His grandmother agreed that that was what he should do. When he questioned what he would tell the rest of the family, his grandmother waved her hands in dismissal. Instead, she asked where he needed to go. He told her that he needed to find his friend Logan, who lived in England.

She nodded and went into her room. When she came back, she handed Carlos a handful of pesos and told him to go pack his bags. When Carlos protested that he couldn't take the money, his grandmother gave him a look and Carlos hastily shoved the money in his pocket.

He walked into his room and found the suitcase he had used when he first arrived in Mexico almost five years ago. He began to pack clothes and other essentials for his trip to England. The whole endeavour took about 15 minutes. When he was done, he walked back out into the living room, where his grandmother was waiting with one of his cousins. She explained that his cousin would accompany him to the airport and then he would be on his own. Carlos gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for everything. His grandmother smiled a sad smile.

"_Compórtate bien, mijo," _she said as he walked out of the room.

"_Por supuesto, abuelita,"_ Carlos replied as he followed his cousin out of the room. His cousin helped him to load his bag into the car and they began the five hour drive to the airport. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky. Carlos tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

Eventually, they made it to the airport. It was a tiny little airport, nothing like the huge airports that he had flown in and out of when he was in Big Time Rush. His cousin dropped him off at the door, wished him luck, and drove off again in the car. Carlos collected his bag and went inside the airport. He walked up to the counter and purchased a ticket for a plane departing later that afternoon. Now all he had to do was think. He had no idea where Logan lived. All he knew was that he lived in London, England. He could vaguely remember Logan telling him once where he lived in London, but that had been a long time ago.

In order to make his thinking process easier, Carlos dug through his bag and took something out. It was his old lucky hockey helmet. He hadn't worn it in years, but it still fit. He placed it on his head and tried to think. When he put it on his head though, he noticed that something didn't feel right. It felt like there was something stuck in it. He took the helmet off of his head and examined the inside. Stuck inside was a piece of paper folded up. He unfolded the paper and he began to grin. Since he didn't get good enough cell phone reception in the small village where his grandmother lived, he had taken to sending letters back and forth to Logan. This letter was still in its envelope and thankfully had Logan's address on it! Now things didn't seem too bad.

After waiting for many hours, it was finally time for Carlos to board his plane. He got through customs quickly seeing as the airport was not very busy. Then he boarded a small plane and settled in for the flight. Almost 11 hours later, he landed in England. It was almost 5 in the morning, but Carlos didn't care. He got through customs, exchanged his money, collected his bag and set off. He was actually excited to see his friend again! He hailed a cab and settled in again as the driver drove to the address that Carlos provided.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that the first streaks of daylight began to color the sky, Taelia woke up. While she was grateful for Camille's hospitality, she thought it would be in her best interest if she left before the Lycan woke up. She folded up the blankets, scrawled a note on a piece of paper and she walked out the door, not bothering to lock it behind her. She began walking down the street. Eventually she came to a forest. Being a faerie, she had an innate connection with nature. She walked through the trees,eventually finding the shimmer that indicated the presence of faerie magic. She stepped through the barrier and was instantly transported to a sanctuary. It was here that her master slept.

The farther she walked into the darkened sanctuary, the colder it got. She shivered but she pressed onward. Eventually she came to a room that was darker than all of the others. There was no trace of light at all and Taelia could not see a thing. It was in this room that her master resided.

"Is it done? Have they been informed?" came a voice that seemed to emanate from the darkness

It sounded like the embodiment of pure evil.

"Yes master, they have been warned," Taelia replied, dropping to one knee.

"Very good, my child. Rest easy now. The plan shall be fulfilled."

Taelia shivered as she made her way to her quarters.

Meanwhile, as the sun began to rise, Logan was restless. He hadn't slept very well knowing that there was a faerie in his house. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep, he heard the sound of the front door of the house being opened. Immediately, he bolted upward. Next to him, Camille stirred.

"Logan, is something wrong?" she asked

"Camille, I need to you stay here. I think there's someone in the house."

Before Camille could react, Logan was already sneaking quietly out of the room. As he made his way into the living room, he saw a shadow move across the room. He raced across the room and pinned the figure to the wall, his forearm against his throat.

"Whoever you are, you had better give me a damn good reason not to kill you right now," Logan said, baring his teeth threateningly.

The nails on his right hand lengthened into claws and he held it in front of the stranger's face.

"L-L-Logan, it's m-m-me. It's C-C-Carlos!" the stranger choked out.

As soon as the stranger spoke, Logan recognized the voice of his friend, as well as his scent. He released his grip on Carlos who fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Logan knelt down in front of him.

"Carlos?" he asked

Carlos looked up at him and grinned. Logan was temporarily stunned. The last time he had heard from Carlos had been more than a year ago. What was he doing in London now? And why didn't he tell him he was coming?

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by Camille, who flicked on the light in the living room.

"Carlos?" she said, confused

"Hey Camille," Carlos replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I need your help with something."

Camille nodded. "I'll go start making breakfast."

"And I'll go put a shirt on," Logan said as he stood up and helped Carlos to his feet.

He ushered Carlos into the kitchen with Camille and raced off to his room. Picking up a slightly crumpled t-shirt from the night before, he threw it on and walked back out. As he made his way into the kitchen, he noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of the pile of blankets that was neatly folded at the end of the couch. He read it and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to have the faerie gone.

"Looks like your new faerie friend ducked out in the middle of the night. Good, I'm glad she's gone," Logan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Logan, will you stop? I was being a nice person. Anyway, I hope she's okay," Camille replied, flicking her wand and sending ingredients zooming around the kitchen. Carlos was staring, amazed.

"Woah Camille, you're a witch?" he asked in awe

"Of course. You don't think I got _all_ of those acting roles on pure talent alone, do you?" she replied with a wink as she continued to prepare breakfast. She handed Logan a cup of coffee and offered one to Carlos who politely declined.

"So Carlos, what brings you to England? I mean, it's been months since I last talked to you," Logan said.

"Well, as you know, I've been living with my grandma in Mexico for the last five years and for the past few weeks, I've been having these awful headaches and these really weird dreams. Well last night, I had a dream that you, me, James, and Kendall were all back in Minnesota, except it wasn't the Minnesota that we knew. It was all dark and decrepit and everything was destroyed. First I saw you, James, and Kendall, and everyone was fighting. I tried to stop it, but then I woke up. When I went back to sleep last night, I was back in Minnesota, just walking through the ruined city. I heard this voice talking to me. It was telling me that this is what the world would be like if we don't stop whatever is going to try and destroy the world. Then it said that I needed to find you guys, but before we could fight whatever was coming, we had to deal with some internal conflict first. And the weirdest thing of all was just the overwhelmingly dark presence that I felt in my dreams. Like this was seriously evil. So then I left Mexico and came here to find you. Oh yeah, and my grandma told me that I've basically psychic. So what's new with you guys?" Carlos finished as he began to dig into the plate of food that Camille had set in front of him

A chill had settled into Logan's bones. He had heard of people having precognitive dreams before, but nothing like this. And when Carlos had mentioned the feeling of pure evil, that was the same thing that Logan had been discussing with Lucian the other day. Logan almost couldn't believe it. First Lucian warns him to watch his back, then a faerie shows up and tells him a war is coming, and now Carlos was here. It was almost too much. He was so lost in his thoughts again that he didn't even notice Carlos who was waving his hands in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Logan!" Carlos exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of Logan's face.

Logan snapped to attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked

"I was asking what's new with you and Camille since you moved to England."

"Well, if I'm going to tell you that, I guess I had better tell you why I came to England in the first place," Logan started.

"Oh, I know. You came here because you got that really sweet scholarship to study medicine!" Carlos said, his mouth full of food.

Logan glanced at Camille, who interlaced her fingers with his and gave him a slight smile.

"Actually Carlos, that's not the truth. The real reason that I came back to England was so that I could reconnect with my pack. I'm really actually a werewolf, and I have been for the last 200 years," Logan explained.

Carlos paused with his fork halfway up to his mouth. Logan waited for his reaction.

"Makes sense," Carlos said, shrugging.

Logan was dumbfounded.

"Wait, what do you mean, makes sense? I just told you that I am a werewolf, something that should not exist and all you can say is 'makes sense?!" Logan asked incredulously

"Well sure. Think about it, Logan. You always got sick every time there was a full moon, and sometimes, I heard you sneaking out of our room on the nights that you were supposedly sick, so I mean, I just assumed…" Carlos said, his voice trailing off.

Logan put his head in his hands. "I don't believe it. Most people would just assume that I was sick. YOU however, automatically assume I'm a werewolf. Good grief" he muttered.

Once everyone had finished eating and Camille had cleared the breakfast dishes away, the three of them retired to the living room to keep talking.

"So Carlos, this dream that you had, you think that it'll actually happen?" Camille asked

"Oh, I don't just think. I know it'll happen. Like remember how you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know something's going to happen? It's kind of like that," Carlos explained.

"Okay so if it's going to happen, what do you think we should do?" Logan asked

"Well, the voice in my dream told me that I needed to find my friends, and since I already found you and Camille, I think we need to go find James and Kendall."

"Are you sure? It's been years since we've heard from them. How would we even know where to look?"

"Well, we know that Kendall is still in Minnesota. I got a birthday card from him and Katie a few months ago. As for James, I have no idea where he is. I know he did a solo tour, but after that, it was like he dropped off of the face of the earth. So how are we going to find him?" Logan wondered

Carlos yawned. "I have no idea but man, am I tired. You mind if I take a nap on the couch?"

"No, go right ahead. Here are some blankets," Camille said, handing him the folded up blankets.

Carlos laid down and within minutes, he was snoring. Logan was staring out the window.

"You okay, Logan?" Camille asked, putting her head on his shoulder

"No, I'm not. I just can't believe all this is happening. Life is just really strange sometimes, you know?"

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't have it any other way, though," Camille replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 8

"Well, you already know about the fight I got into with the iron poisoning. Asides from that, not much, just figured I'd stop by. Actually meet the new kid, you know? Since you haven't shut up about him."

Riley smiled, "Guess I haven't, have I? Anyways – James, this is Taelia, the friend I've called a couple times really late at night – usually because she's in England. Taelia, this is my boyfriend, James. We good now?"

The faerie laughed.

"But no, really. I came here to warn you. Like I told the rest – you know we're in danger; the end of the world is coming." She continued, dead serious.

"So? It's not like season 4 supernatural end of the world, right? Like apocalypse kinda thing?"

"Worse."

"What could be worse than Lucifer getting free? I mean, if demons existed, which clearly some do because that bitch is still alive-"

Taelia shrugged.

James, meanwhile, had been watching the two like a dog watching a tennis game, looking at Riley, then Taelia, then back to Riley.

"So this end of the world, we're involved how?"

"It's supernatural creature related – vampires, werewolves, ghosts – they're all in trouble. Whatever the bad guy is in this, it's bbbaaadddd. Worse than your little demonic obsession, or so whispers have said. Just imagine worse than the demoness of hell, that's all I'm saying."

"Why are we in trouble though? I don't get it."

"You silly little newborn," Taelia said sympathically, "Whatever wants to rule the world to end it wants to kill everything, human or not, plain and simple."

James shut up and sat down on the couch, mildly disturbed by the tone of voice she was using.

"Can you not talk to him like that? That's how William used to talk to me, if anything it's-"

"Jogging your memory? Good. Maybe you can finally let it go. What's it with you and not moving on, huh? Accept that you've got James now, let go of William and your grudge against Illshya. For the sake of saving the world because you'll get killed if you're not focused on stopping the end of it."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her, Taelia, but she won't listen. See? Even she thinks it's pointless that you hold onto your past like that." James added, running a hand through his hair as he motioned for Riley to come sit by him.

"It's not pointless – it's the only thing left of my humanity I have. Holding onto my past, revenge, anger – human emotions help keep me grounded! 'Course, a faerie like you wouldn't understand that, you just magic people into shit you want."

"Oh, don't be like that. You had a choice to become what you are, I didn't ask to be what I am, believe me."

That did it.

Without even turning to her, Riley growled.

"Had a choice? Had a choice? I DID NOT! You think being what you are is so special, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL PEOPLE TO STAY ALIVE!"

Closing her eyes and sighing, Riley immediately regretted blowing up.

"I've killed people, I just haven't told you, I didn't want to scare you away. What you don't know can't hurt you."

"Didn't want to scare me? Like I would've cared. I'll show you scaring away, promise. Come on, let's see it."

"What?" Taelia challenged, voice turning venomous at the sudden turn in conversation – to think she'd only came to remind Riley of her place in the plan only to have this happen – to top it all off with James watching.

"Faerie magic. You can't kill me. Show me what you got!"

James stood up, walked over to Riley, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't want to do this, Riley. She's a friend, not an enemy. You don't want to change that." He murmured as soon as she'd turned to look at him, eyes blazing.

"He's got a point, you know. I wouldn't want to be forced to hurt you if it came to that."

"Just shut up already!"

Taelia smiled, watching the change from mild mannered would be human to practiced vampires overtake Riley, as her eyes turned black with negative emotion and her nails elongated into claws before she ran at her, tackling her to the ground.

Before Riley could throw the first punch however, Taelia muttered something under her breath and the other girl's hand fell to her side, all intention of landing a hit taken away.

Pushing Riley off of her, Taelia grinned, sitting up and point blank slapped her across the face as hard as she could, grinning as Riley gave a sharp cry and fell back so she was flat on her back, hand held to the still stinging cheek.

At that exact moment, the light fixture above the table began to swing as if blown by a strong wind, and the light bulb in the center of it went dark with a sudden pop of its glass breaking. Without turning her head to look at James, Taelia smiled.

"You weren't kidding. Wish you would have stayed with Beckett though, seems like you were happier," she added, sarcasm dripping in every word, "But heard he's already found another girl these days."

Riley blinked, lowering her hand. Her eyes had turned black again, and she clenched the hand that had been held to her cheek into a fist.

"Don't you dare mention him."

Just as the faerie had raised her hand to strike again, the TV in the living room which had been turned off crackled to life at a static channel, the volume fluxuating at max intervals. At the same time, the light in the main hallway flickered before its bulb exploded, and with it, James' tolerance.

"Get out." he was calm, on his feet before he realized what was happening, kneeling next to Riley, helping her sit up. After making sure she was okay and able to stand, he insisted she go to their room and lay down and relax, or at least, until Taelia was gone.

"But James, really, I'm fine, I grew up like th-"

"I don't care if you grew up like that - no one lays a hand on you around me. No one. Now, like I said before," turning back to the girl who only whistled 'victory fanfare', "Get. Out."

Taelia laughed, getting to her feet with a smile. Riley only made sure she was behind James, hand grasping his, managing to poke her head out from around his side as Taelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, dear boy, you'll have your way, I'll leave. Can't promise things'll stay quiet, but it's nice to have finally met you. I meant her no harm, you know. But duties should be followed, without that order isn't maintained. Until we meet again."

And with a simple nod, the faerie disappeared into thin air.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, James finally spoke.

"Riley, honey, what the hell was-"

"I think she's just trying to scare me, she's never like that. Hope she's still my friend in the morning. Don't worry about it, everything's fine. Come on, I'm tired."

Rubbing her eyes and trying to forget how venomous Taelia's voice had gotten before she'd left, Riley yawned and walked further down the hall, yelping when she stepped in shards of glass from the broken wineglass when she'd dropped the tray.

"What the _freaking hell. _I'm done. As if dropping that tray wasn't bad enough. I don't even feel like-" of course, before she can protest cleaning up in favor for just going to bed, James already has her in his arms and side steps the broken glass, heading towards the bathroom.

Setting her on top of the counter, he pulls what shards he can out before digging out a bottle of peroxide from the medicine cabinet.

Riley can only manage to laugh, letting her legs relax and hang over the edge.

"Uh, honey? You're thinking like a human. That won't do anything, you know how healing works."

"Hm? Oh. Sorry, I'm just slightly freaked out about what happened. Not so much that the demon shows up, more along the lines of the lights and the TV," He explained, mind rewinding to when she'd been sitting like that on the old dresser the night they met, legs about wrapped around him like they were now.

"She's right. You're a telekinetic. Just seems like you can't control it yet - you getting angry is what made the lights go. I'm sure we could work to control it."

With that, one hand went under his chin as she pulled his lips to hers. Balancing against the sink, she broke the kiss, lips gliding across his neck until she'd settled on the usual spot, before opening her mouth and biting down. Ignoring how tight his hand in her hair had became, she drank; already feeling the spots on her foot closing.

Feeling his hand move from her hair to her face and rest against her cheek, she opens her eyes and reluctantly removes her fangs, but before she can lick the blood off he's kissing her again.

"Y'know-" _Geez even just trying to talk is impossible when we're like this._ "Makes me wonder-" slight pause, one of her hands against his chest in an effort to put enough space between their mouths so she can talk, "If Taelia won't talk to me - what about your friends? I mean, the rest of the band. Ever wonder about them?"

He shrugged, mind anywhere but on the three other teenagers he'd grown up and got famous with.

"Why should I?" And this time his hand's on her chin, thumb and index finger gently turning her head, lips moving to the hollow behind her ear, forgetting the small braid the lower half of her hair was pulled into.

"Dunno, just -_ mhm -_ thought it'd make you feel less...alone."

He gave a small laugh against her skin, she could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"I haven't been alone. Ever, really. It's not even that I miss people, it's just-"

"But you've got to miss _somebody. _You can't live like this," she paused, motioning to the way they were tangled up before smiling, "And not come away with almost human feelings. It's impossible."

He sighed, looking over her before stepping back to lean against the doorframe. Was it even worth it to mention he hadn't heard from the guys in years? That he had absolutely no clue what'd happened to any of them? He was pretty sure Logan and Camille were married by now, Carlos probably had settled down some and wasn't so crazy, and Kendall - James didn't really want to think what had become of Kendall. He knew his best friend's parents had been vampire hunters prior to Big Time Rush getting big, and they'd paused once everyone'd moved out to LA - well, more correctly the boys and Kendall's mom and sister, his father had been killed by vampires while on a hunt, he'd been outnumbered. And to make matters worse, while out in LA, his girlfriend at the time, Jo, had been killed by a rogue vampire.

And then the thought crossed his mind - now that he was a vampire, would it drive Kendall to hunt _him? _

"-mes. James? Baby, you okay? You're all - you're spacing out on me, and your eyes are just- you thought I was scary; you're not responding and you're just standing there watching me and-" she broke off, sliding off the counter as he turned to walk out of the room, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine."

"Tell me why I should believe you." She murmured after him, shaking her head.

He didn't even bother to look back at her before slamming the door to their bedroom behind him.

Looks like it was time he tried to get into contact with at least one of the guys.


	8. Chapter 9

Walking into the small bar (and it's really not much bigger than the coffeeshop she'd owned in Chicago), James somehow is still able to immediately recognize Logan, and he heads over to him, Riley following behind.

This wasn't exactly her idea of a good time, the music was too loud, it didn't have the best lighting, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why something in the room smelled so revolting.

"Do we _really _have to stay much longer? I know we just got here, but - say hi and invite them over, I don't like this place." she complained, looking around again.

"Oh relax, this won't take longer than twenty minutes, I promise. At least say hi, you remember your manners, don't you?"

Trying her best to ignore the smile on his face at the jab at her age, she sighed.

"Remember my manners, jesus, you're kinda starting to sound like- uh- h-hi!" she stuttered at the girl that was holding out her hand, noticing how James had hugged the boy next to her.

"I'm Camille, you must be Riley, Logan mentioned James would be bringing someone." the girl explained, motioning to the seat across from here, "You can sit if you want, we haven't ordered drinks yet."

Riley nodded, sitting down, although she didn't feel much like talking, let alone drinking - well, alcohol at least.

"Sorry I didn't mention this was gonna be a double date, hun," James added, putting an arm around her shoulder before he continued, "So you've met Camille - this is Logan Mitchell, he was in Big Time Rush with me, but you already knew that."

Riley smiled and nodded at the boy sitting across from James, until she realized something. That boy was the reason that the room smelled absolutely unbearable. Narrowing her eyes, she debated saying anything, but curiosity to his reaction got the better of her.

"So you're the reason for the wet dog smell, wonder if a bloody mary would fix that. Tomato juice, 'y'know? Works for skunks, might do the same for lycans." she tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, totally catching the look of surprise on both James and Logan's faces at her words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Logan said, his face neutral.

"Oh come on, I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about, wolf boy. I can smell you from a mile away."

"Riley, this really isn't the time," James said, trying to prevent a disaster.

"Aw, come on, I'm just having a little fun. Speaking of fun, I bet he's a real animal in bed, right Camille?" Riley asked, winking.

Camille's eyes widened and she blushed. "Excuse me?"

Riley just laughed. She was having way too much fun with this. Before she could say anything else, James had grabbed her by the arm and walked away from the table. He turned the corner near where the restrooms were and threw her up against the wall.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he demanded, eyes blazing with fury.

"Aw, come on, I'm just having fun. What's the problem with that, love?" Riley asked as she ran her hands up and down his chest

James growled and grabbed both of her hands by the wrists.

"I'm serious. Don't mess this up for me! I haven't seen him in almost five years and the last thing I need is for him to leave."

The look on Riley's face told him that she hadn't heard a word he said. Her gaze was fixed intensely on his throat. He knew that look well enough by now.

"Riley? Riley, when was the last time you fed?"

She shrugged. "Oh I don't know. I think the last time I fed was when I cut my foot, remember?"

James sighed internally. No wonder she was acting like this. The bloodlust was making her loopy.

"Okay, we just need to get through this and we'll go get something to eat, I promise. Just keep it together," he said as he released his hold on her arm and walked back towards the table. He sat back down and flashed a smile at Logan and Camille, both of whom were looking uncomfortable.

Riley sat back down and stuck her hand out towards Camille.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. It's been a while since I've eaten and sometimes, I say things I don't mean."

Camille took her hand and shook it. "It's fine. You know, I've been thinking. I'm not into this whole drinking thing, so why don't we leave the boys alone and we can go shopping?"

Riley looked at James, who nodded almost imperceptibly.

She shrugged. "Sure, sounds fine."

"Okay. We'll be back later. It was nice to see you again, James," Camille said as she got up and hugged James. It was strange though. When she hugged him, she noticed that he was a lot colder than a normal person should be. She dismissed the thought and then went and kissed Logan before leaving with Riley. They caught a cab and after an uncomfortable ride in which Riley would not stop staring at Camille, they finally made it to the mall. Camille found one of her favorite stores and ducked inside, Riley right behind her.

As soon as Camille had started flipping through a clothing rack in the clearance aisle, Riley took her chance.

Out of the store, down to the hallways where the soda machines and extra bathrooms were, then to some elevator and the parking garage, easy targets. And then something near backalleys were the bodies could be dumped, it was all too easy.

Once down in the parking garage, she set about just walking around, looking for something, like she couldn't remember where her car was. After about ten minutes, she heard someone calling to her.

"Ay! You girl, red hair - need a ride, you look lost. Or were you waiting for someone?" A steel blue kia sorento had pulled up into the parking spot next to her towards the back corner of the lot that was crowded with empty cars and the window was rolled down, the driver being a mid-twenties blonde in a Pierce The Veil tshirt.

"If I could get a ride that'd be great, thanks. My apartment is literally ten minutes from here." she lied, smiling.

The guy leaned over and pushed the passenger side door open, "Climb in. I won't do anything, I swear, got a girlfriend at home, just came to pick up a new CD."

She shut the door, turning to look at the guy, turning the music up as it was some early 2000's post hardcore rock.

"Can you lock the doors just in case? I get weird if they're unlocked, even if it's just a ride."

"Yeah, no prob-" His eyes widened at the sudden grab she made at his neck, hands on either side. With a quick twist the life had left his eyes, and Riley smiled. It was about time she'd learned to kill them quietly, never mind the mess she could leave. They'd never catch her anyways.

By the time she pulled her mouth away from the boy's neck, she sighed, wiping her mouth on the shirt he wore.

_About four more and I'll be okay, I think. _

As soon as the girls had left, James and Logan began to talk. They spoke of their lives and how they had changed in the last five years. They were, however, avoiding the large supernatural elephant in the room. The minute that James had hugged him, Logan knew something was different. He could recognize the scent of a vampire anywhere.

After about twenty more minutes of sitting in the bar, the two of them left, deciding to go for a walk through the park. They walked quickly and quietly down the street. Finally, they came to a deserted park. They both sat down on the swings and the silence continued.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Logan asked quietly

James looked at him. "About five years. How long have you been a werewolf?"

"About two hundred years. James, why didn't you tell any of us after it happened?"

"Hm, because I didn't think that calling you guys up and saying 'Hey guys, guess what? I'm a vampire!' would go over very well."

"Yeah, but we could have helped you, James! We wouldn't have abandoned you."

"You mean like you abandoned us?" James asked

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, standing up

"The minute that we decided to break the band up, you snatch up Camille and go running off to England without so much as a goodbye, only to send a letter a month later with some story about being accepted to a prestigious medical college! Why didn't you tell us you were a werewolf?" James asked, standing up as well.

"Well at least _I_ tried to contact you guys! After the band broke up, you cast us out of your lives. I thought you had disappeared off of the face of the earth!"

"I did what I had to do! I didn't want to go around killing people!"

At this point, Logan actually laughed.

"Do you think you're the only one who has to deal with that?! When we were in LA, every month when the full moon rose, I snuck out of the apartment so that I wouldn't rip you guys to shreds!"

"Yeah, but Logan, I've killed people!" James exclaimed

"So have I," Logan replied, his tone cold.

"Whatever. At least I don't have to spend the rest of my life with someone as annoying as Camille."

In an instant, Logan had James pinned to the swingset by his throat.

"You don't know her. She's changed since our days at the Palm Woods. And I swear, make another comment about her and I will shut you up myself," he said, raising a clawed hand threateningly.

"Ooh, like I'm really scared. Bring it on, furball!" James declared, wrenching himself away from Logan.

Logan struck a fighting pose as did James. James hissed and bared his fangs, his eyes entirely black. Without warning, Logan tackled James to the ground and the two began to fight, biting and tearing at any place they could reach. When the two were done, Logan had managed to claw James across the face, leaving a nasty set of marks and James had managed to leave a deep gash on Logan's forearms. As both of their supernatural bodies worked to heal, the boys both realized how foolish they were both acting. They both apologized, and Logan actually embraced James after accepting his apology.

Then they sat down and began to talk like mature adults.

"So, is Riley the one who turned you?" Logan asked

James nodded. "It was five years ago. I had just finished a solo show in Chicago and I stopped at this little cafe. She was the only one working and we started talking. She invited me back to her place, one thing led to another, and the next thing I know, she's got her fangs in my neck. I passed out after that but by then, the transformation had already started. I guess some things never change," James said with a bitter laugh.

"Don't feel too bad. You're only human. I mean, you were human. You know what I mean. Anyway, I guess I should tell you why Camille and I came here. Over the last few months, I've just been feeling weird. I've been feeling anxious and nervous, even when the moon isn't full, like something bad is going to happen. I was talking to my pack leader, Lucian, and he told me to be prepared, that something bad was coming. And then a few weeks ago, Camille brought home a girl from the clinic, but this wasn't any normal girl. She was a faerie, and she told me that there was a war coming and that I should be prepared."

"This faerie girl, she have a name?"

"Yeah, I think her name was Taelia. Why?"

"I think she might be a friend of Riley's. She has mentioned that name before."

Logan fretted. "That's weird, but maybe it's nothing."

"Anything else you think I should know?"

"Well, Camille is a witch, and a pretty strong one at that, so just don't get her angry. Oh, and we also need to find Kendall. That's why we decided to come to Minnesota. We were hoping to find Kendall."

If James had still been human, he would have paled considerably at the mention of Kendall's name.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Man when he finds out what I am, he'll kill me!" James exclaimed

"Come on, it's Kendall. Do you really think that would happen?" Logan asked.

"Well, you know his parents are vampire hunters, right? I mean, his dad was killed by vampires, so his mom gave it up when she moved to LA with us, but still. Ever since becoming a vampire, I've heard a lot of talk about the Knight family, and believe me, they are the best in the business. I don't think finding Kendall would be a good idea for me."

Logan considered this for a moment.

"You've got a point. Well, I'll try and come up with a plan, then, like always. I'll let you know when I come up with something."

"Sure thing, man. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Logan replied as he walked away from the park. His head was swimming.

Eventually, he found his way back to the hotel.

By the time Camille realized Riley had taken off on her, she shrugged it off and kept shopping - it was nice, she hadn't seemed to be enjoying it anyways. When she returned to the hotel, she was the first one there. There was no sign of Carlos or Logan. After putting her purchases away, she settled down on the bed and turned on the TV. A half hour later, the door opened and Logan came in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. He took off his jacket and shoes and laid down in the bed next to her.

"How was the mall?"

"Riley ditched me at the mall, about an hour after we got there."

Logan didn't seem surprised.

"She didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Did she feel sick or something?"

Camille shook her head, "She kinda just took off on me, didn't even say she was leaving. Wonder if James knows where she is?"

"I'd hope, but I'll try calling him anyways."

Pulling out his cell phone, Logan dialed James only to have him pick up on the second ring.

"_Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I just got back to the hotel, but Camille said that Riley left her at the mall. She ditched her about an hour after they got there. Is she with you? Camille just wants to make sure she's okay."

"_Come to think of it I didn't even see her walk in. Oh no, I swear, if she's- I gotta go, I'll call you back once I find her, alright? She'll be fine, she can handle herself wherever she is. Tell Camille she's fine."_

"Alright, but if-"

"_She's not like Katie was, and even she knew how to get out of certain situations back in LA. She's fine, I promise. I'll talk to you later."_

And with a click, James hung up. Logan looked at his phone for a few seconds before scrolling back through his notifications.

"Everything okay?" Camille wondered

"Yeah, James is going to look for her. He said she'll be okay. Oh, and in case you didn't know, James is a vampire. Riley is too. She's the one that turned him."

"I had a hunch, actually. When James hugged me, he was a lot colder than any normal human. Plus, Riley's whole comment about how you smell and being an animal in bed...I knew something was up."

"An animal in bed, huh? Why don't we put that to the test, see if it's true?" Logan asked as he leaned over and kissed Camille

Taking her wand off of the table next to the bed, Camille dimmed the lights.

"Your wish is my command," she replied, smirking.


	9. Chapter 10

Riley had just finished off her fifth or sixth kill, although she wasn't draining then completely - it was more just to get a taste of each, but still kill them along the way - definitely a different approach than before. Figuring everything was fine and it was about time she headed back home before James figured out something was up, she stood up and started walking, turning a corner down a dark alleyway, although she just had a bad feeling.

They were still streetlights visible, though shopfronts were dark and a heavy feeling still hung in the air. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought she was being followed.

"This is ridiculous. He should have caught wind of what I've been doing by now. I mean, heh, these killings should lead him right to me, they do say he's a hunter, after all. It'll be fun." And although there was no one else to listen to her, she smiled. Everything was working out nicely.

Well, until she heard footsteps. Spinning on the spot to look around, she couldn't see anybody.

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" she called, frozen to the spot, this was not good. With Taelia knowing what she knew about her relationship with Illysha, she could easily have sent someone or something to tail her just to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid.

Closing her eyes and leaning against a nearby wall, she tried to calm down. After three centuries of wandering the dark, you'd think she'd be okay with echoing footsteps seeming to belong to no one. Taking out the small mirror she had in the pocket of her jeans, she opened it and looked behind her, the one advantage of having a demon after her meant it would have a reflection.

After staring into the reflective glass for what seemed like forever, she breathed a sigh of relief. It probably was just her imagination, or atleast a high off the blood.

But then the hands on her hips in a tight grip made two and two add up. The mirror had been completely useless. She had done something wrong and she knew it, and now she was going to catch hell for it.

Before she could say much of anything, one of his hands was in her hair, tilting her head to the side, his body pinning hers against the wall, and without a warning he roughly bit down, triggering a clear frightened-animal scream from the redhead.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JAMESY!?"

Her scream isn't heard, and if it is, it's not acknowledged. Either way she's thrashing against the taller vampire, intent on freeing herself, one hand practically clawing at the wall for leverage, the other reaching up and around in an attempt to pull his head away from her.

After a few seconds his head moves, blood on his lips. His eyes are black from the sudden rush of lingering human blood in her own, and he can't keep anger out of his voice as he starts to scold her again.

"I thought I told you, keep it together."

"I'm the older one here, screw keeping it together. I can have blood when I want. What's with you all of sudden? First the scene at the bar, and now trapping me in an alleyway? You're no better than the rest of them." She scoffed, turning her head, smirking slightly.

He knew he shouldn't have seen that as a challenge, but he was done putting up with her for the day. And the fight with Logan hadn't exactly helped any, he still had adrenalin he needed to burn off, and her condescending tone was only serving to push his buttons.

"I'm no better than the rest of them? The rest of them?" He wasn't yelling, but man could she tell he was pissed.

Letting go and stepping back from her, he turned to pace, slightly disturbed by how confidently she'd spoke. Thankful for that being as far as the scene he'd started was going to go; she sighed and collapsed against the wall, hugging her knees.

"I d-didn't mean- y-you just- I'm s-so-you don't u-understand!"

"What do you mean, 'the rest of them?' There's something you're not telling me, love. Whatever it is, you don't have to fight it alone anymore. Please, listen to me." Kneeling next to her, he reached for one of her hands, although she pulled it away, doubt and fear swirling in her eyes.

"J-just go away." Her voice cracks, of all the times to cry now.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, and I get you home. Immortal or not, I don't want you out here alone."

She almost smiled.

Before she can stop herself she's pulled the drawstrings of his hoodie, closing the gap between them with a strangled sob as the tears start.

"I-I c-can't c-control it a-anymore. I k-know I said t-two years ago I-I'd st-stop but I j-just-"

"It's not just the bloodlust making you like this. I'm not stupid, I know you haven't been careful, you even said you hadn't been clean with a kill in weeks – I didn't think you'd might have reverted, that's all."

"I didn't mean t-to, I swear! It just- and then there's- ugh."

She gave a heavy sigh, burying her face in his shoulder, willing herself to shut up.

She didn't realize how much it hurt him to see her like this, so broken and clearly hiding something. Picking her up and setting her on his lap and just cradling her, she looked up and nodded, as if it was a nonverbal thank you.

"I don't know why I like to walk alleyways like this, they're nothing but bad memories. Back in Chicago I got mugged one time, and being I'm a girl, well, you know how those usually go, it'd been just after my father's death, so I felt sympathetic, I didn't want to kill the guy because he might have had family, y'know? So I'm pinned against the wall, pretty much you had me, and before I know it the guy's all-" she shuddered, gulping at the memory.

"He was a vampire too, I still remember the feel of his fangs, hence why when you bit me I flipped out. It'd been similar to that. But I guess there's a silver lining, because that was the night I met William. I mean, I remember passing out, but when I woke up, he had a towel to my neck and had already called the police on the guy. I think I turned him that night, as soon as I got my bearings I went for the kill."

"Wait, you were-"

"Don't say it. It's like humans' repressed memories, but because I was a vampire at the time, I can recall it perfectly. That's why I said you were no better, for a moment, I really thought – well, let's just say déjà vu."

He didn't know what to say, usually humans found the topic impossible to talk about, taboo to bring up, and he sure was, explaining why he'd scared he so badly while revealing something she probably had never told anyone before.

"Riley – I'd never. Ever. I love you, you know that. My nerves were just running high at the bar because I hadn't seen him in years, and I didn't want anything bad to happen. And I probably should'nt've snuck up on you like that, but I got into a fight with Logan and I'm still running on adrenalin, and-"

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, arms wrapping around him, unsure of what else to say.

"I am too, believe me. I would've never believed someone would-"

"Please, just stop talking about it. It hurts to think about. So between that, the bloodlust, Taelia not talking to me and your friends showing up – I'm a wreck. "

James rested his chin on the top of her head, one hand smoothing her hair.

"It'll be okay, we'll work this out. But first, let's get you home, okay? You need rest."

"I don't need rest, James. Not after finally telling someone a secret I've kept to myself for the past – hell, I don't know how long. And I don't exactly need time to myself, I know you think I probably want to be left alone." She refuted, one hand reaching up to unzip his hoodie before she pushed it off his shoulders, licking her lips.

"I fucking need _you_."

* * *

After Camille dropped him off at the ice rink, Carlos went inside and rented a pair of skates. Even though he didn't have any hockey gear, it still felt good to be out on the ice again. He skated around for almost two hours, just enjoying himself. When he finally came off of the ice, he was exhausted.

He stumbled to the nearest table and sat down. A girl was sitting at the table, typing furiously on a laptop. Carlos tried to engage the girl in conversation.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked nonchalantly

"None of your business!" she snapped

"Jeeze, sorry. What's your name? Are you from around here? Why are you sitting by yourself?"

The girl huffed in annoyance.

"Look dude, I just came here to do my work. The last thing I need is - Carlos?"

Carlos caught her eye and realized that she looked very familiar. Though it had been five years since he had seen her last and even though she had definitely matured, there was no mistaking it.

"Katie?" he asked, unsure

She nodded. "What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in Mexico, visiting family."

He shrugged. "I needed to get away. What are you doing here?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I live here with Kendall, remember?"

"Right, right. Speaking of Kendall, how is he?"

"He's doing good. He's actually here right now to pick me up. You can come with me if you want. You can crash at our place for the night."

"Thanks, I'd like that!" Carlos exclaimed. He jumped up as Katie gathered her things and put them in her bag. The two of them walked out of the ice rink. Out on the street, Kendall was waiting for Katie.

"Hey Katie, did you get that stuff done that I asked you to do?"

"Sure did. And look who I bumped into at the rink!" Katie said, shoving Carlos in front of her

Kendall choked on the water he was drinking from a water bottle when he saw Carlos.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Kendall," Carlos replied, grinning sheepishly.

Before Carlos could say anything, Kendall had enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, which Carlos gratefully returned.

"I've missed you, man," Kendall said.

"Missed you too," Carlos replied, his voice muffled.

"So what brings you here to Minnesota?" Kendall asked

"Actually, I was looking for you. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Actually, it's something I was hoping to talk about in private," Carlos admitted, looking around at the busy street.

Kendall nodded and started to walk towards the apartment that he and Katie shared. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door and ushered Katie and Carlos inside. Carlos sat down on the couch and waited. Kendall sat in a chair across from him while Katie retreated into her room down the hall, deciding to give the boys time to catch up.

"So what have you been up to?" Carlos asked

"Well, as you know, I took over the vampire hunting business from my parents. That's why I moved back here to Minnesota in the first place. So that's been keeping me pretty busy and Katie's starting her sophomore year of high school. So what about you, man?"

"Well after we finished with the band, I went to visit some family in Mexico. I was supposed to stay for five weeks, but that turned into five years. I mostly helped my family on the farm and just spent all of my time outside. But then a few weeks ago, some weird things started happening. I started getting these unbearable headaches that wouldn't go away and then I started having dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"These dreams were the kind of dreams that felt so real. Like I knew that what I saw was actually going to happen. To top it all off, in the last dream I had, I heard a voice. The voice told me that our world was headed for chaos and that I had to stop it. The voice also told me that I had to find my friends, but before we could deal with the outside calamity, we first had to fight the chaos from within."

"Hm, so it was almost like you were predicting the future?" Kendall questioned

Carlos nodded. "My grandmother told me that psychic abilities are pretty common in my family."

"So, this voice told you to find your friends. Have you tried contacting Logan or James?"

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but then he thought about it. He decided not to mention Logan or James just yet.

"No, I haven't tried either of them. Considering the fact that they both just pretty much disappeared, I figured I would try you first."

"Makes sense. We can work on that later. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, not really."

"Well, don't worry about a thing. You can stay here as long as you need to," Kendall said as he went to retrieve some blankets from the hall closet.

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. This was a lot easier than he anticipated. Glancing at the clock, Carlos realized how tired he actually was. He said goodnight to Kendall and settled in on the couch. Before closing his eyes, he sent a quick text to Logan letting him know that he was with Kendall, that he had told him about the visions, and that he would meet up with him and Camille soon. After that, Carlos fell into a relaxing sleep. Maybe things weren't going to turn out as bad as he had originally thought.


	10. Chapter 11

After saying goodnight to Carlos, Kendall walked back down the hallway and leaned against the wall. He sighed audibly. Katie poked her head out of her bedroom.

"Everything okay, big brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Please, I've known you my whole life and I can tell when something's wrong, so what's up?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nothing, it's just something that Carlos told me that's got me a little freaked out."

"What did he say? Come on, Kendall. I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to protect me."

"Don't worry about it. I just have some thinking to do, that's all."

As Kendall turned to walk into his room, Katie spoke up.

"Hey Kendall, if Carlos is here, does this mean that you're going to try to find James and Logan?"

"I don't know, Katie."

With that, Kendall closed the door to his room and sank onto his bed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't know what was worse, though. The fact that Carlos told him that danger was coming, or the fact that he might have to talk to Logan and James again. As much as he missed his friends, he was scared. It had been five years since he had last seen his friends. What if they changed? With another sigh, Kendall changed into pajamas and crawled back into bed. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When James and Riley returned to their apartment, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, although she wasn't sure why.

"Do we have to go home tonight? Let's stay out a little longer…" she pleaded, hanging on his arm as he tried to find the right key.

"Oh no no sweetheart, I think you've been out long enough. Come on, you look like you're going to pass out on me."

She rolled her eyes, "So I'm a little weak in the knees and slightly buzzed from the mix of blood tonight, can you blame me?"

He laughed, turning the doorknob after having found the right key, one hand reaching to ruffle her hair.

Riley was the first one into the room, and she immediately headed for their bedroom, if only to prolong what had started in the alley.

Flipping her shirt over her head and dropping it in the laundry basket, she ran a hand through her hair before flipping on the light.

Oh how she wished she hadn't.

"Still can't believe you talked me into a back alley make out session, but atleast if we're home it won't matter how loud you-" James continued from the other room, tossing his hoodie to the couch before he was interrupted by Riley's scream.

Taking off down the hall, he skidded to a stop in the doorway of their bedroom, first noticing the redhead curled in a ball on the floor, shaking and mumbling about something through tears.

Kneeling by her, he coaxed her into a sitting position, pulling her into his lap.

"Hey, calm down honey, you're okay. There's nothing here, I promise. Did you get another flashback? You're okay, Ri-"

"N-No I'm n-not!" She added quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling it over her eyes, "L-Look at th-the-"

She heard rather than saw his reaction, but still was freaked out all the same.

"What. The. Fuck?"

The room was in complete order, only one thing was out of place –the main comforter was pulled back like it always was, but the sheets - he wasn't exactly sure what was drawn on them, but judging by Riley's

reaction, it wasn't good.

"What is that?"

She bit her lip, still keeping his hand over her eyes.

"D-devil's trap. It's used to keep demons in place, if they cross it, they can't leave the circle it forms. W-who would even-"

"There's a note in the middle of it." He noticed, seeing a crumpled piece of paper among the – well, it looked like blood, but there was no way someone could get ahold of that much and have it not be noticed.

Sliding her off him and reminding her everything was okay, he got up and grabbed for the paper, realizing the sheets were sprayed with red spray paint.

"This is ridiculous. Who does this? It's like they just broke in to paint this and leave. Nothing's missing, and there's just this note. I'm so confused."

"What's the note say?" she asked, already having a feeling she knew the answer.

"Well – here. It says, _'I know you think you're being good, but that lapse tonight and how you're focused on revenge? I'd be surprised if he doesn't turn and run when he knows what you've become. Or what you plan to be. Remember the plan – you can't lose yourself now. If you want to find me, fine – but expect they'll find you first.'_ Riley, what is this? It's directed at _you_!"

She visibly cringed.

"I-I don't know. How did they find out about tonight? And just how I feel about Ill-?"

"And why do I have a feeling it's also talking about me? What does it mean by me knowing what you've become? I already know you've lapsed, that could be it. But what's this about a plan, hey?"

"I don't know, James. I seriously don't know, okay!?"

"Well, whoever they are, they assume you know them and you'll come after them."

"It could be one of Taelia's friends trying to scare me, y'know how faeries are, they're like in _packs_! That has to be who this is! Just get rid of it, Jamesy, please! It's bad enough I know that they can get in, but to put _that _where I sleep? I can't. Everywhere I go, my revenge haunts me."

"It's not a curse," he tried, ripping the note in two before gathering the sheets that had been painted on and putting them all in the corner of the room, planning on cleaning them as soon as possible after whatever mess it had implied was cleaned up.

"It's just something you have to deal with. You don't have to like it, but you can't avoid it."

"Listen to you, comfortable being undead much? I seem to remember I wasn't the one who put their fist through a mirror when I found out I had fangs," she teased as she lifted her head, surprised that thinking of the memory had made her smile.

"Well you didn't exactly ease me into it."

"Was never going to, I'm not like that. Why do you think I made the first move? And besides, why sugar coat if it's only going to hurt more later on? Oh, joy - sounds like this is turning into moral debate, better shut me up before I go on a rant. And before those last nine words cause you to do anything, I'll just mention I'd prefer sleeping in the living room tonight, just to save my sanity."

"Mine too. You've had enough fun tonight, don't you think? I don't even know what your final kill count was. Wouldn't a movie sound better than what I know you're thinking?"

"You _know _how movies end up - there's no difference between what I'm thinking now and the movie except maybe forty-five minutes of pretending to pay attention. And it was six, by the way. Lot better than

I used to be, believe me."

He smiled, offering her his hand to pull her to her feet, trying to remember she didn't want to end up sleeping in the room they were in.

"Can you atleast put a shirt on? I mean, we might end up sleeping in here like it or not."

She turned to look at him and winked, going to walk out of the room, adding, "I'm sorry…about that freakout, I just-" but before she could finish James had grabbed for her wrist and spun her back around to face him, "Demon stuff, I get it. You don't have to explain it, everything about your past relationship about covers it."

He smiled, but let go of her right away, remembering the scene from two hours earlier.

"And about earlier, I'm-" He didn't get five words out before she'd slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Fuckin' A. It's worse than that. I think I know who did that – I've been backstabbed."

"How'd you figure?"

She rolled her eyes, but laughed, walking him back against the door.

James smirked, his hands grabbing her hips to pull her closer against him, neverminding the almost-whine of impatience as she spoke between kisses.

"How could a demon be able," _pause. _ "to draw a demon's trap-" _pause._ "and not get stuck in it?" _pause. _"She really thinks she's outdone me," _pause. _ "I'm gonna hunt-" _pause._ "her down myself, I don't care-" _pause._ "who comes after me."

This time his fingers hook into the belt loops of her jeans at the same time she reaches to pull his shirt off, and for once he's thankful she's still got a bra on – if not, they wouldn't be talking much, not when there was so much else they could be doing.

"Riley, who?" He asks, trying to prolong whatever conversation he can in the moment, knowing she expects him to declasp her bra at any second.

"Taelia."

James isn't sure how to react, but before he can, Riley's launched into something else altogether by explaining why, "How else would she know where to find me? Nothing was broken in because the bitch can get in her own way with that fuckin' faerie magic, how was I so stupid?"

"You're _not _stupid." One hand to unclip her bra, the other to put a hand behind her head. Two seconds to suppress another groan as she worked her jeans off, not putting any space between them. When she finally looked up again, her eyes were black with lust, despite all the killing from earlier in the day.

"With all that killing I did today, it made me realize some things. Firstly, yeah, fresh human blood is way better than refrigerator donation center stuff. Secondly – I'm really really really glad I have you, as much as I may talk about the past. I'm sorry. About all of it, really."

He nodded, leaning in to nuzzle her as she put a hand against his chest, curling her fingers just enough to cause a pinprick like pain.

It took him a moment to realize she'd fed more often than he had – it'd been days since he'd last, usually he was solely focused on keeping her in check that he hadn't bothered to remind himself. Knowing she'd gotten used to him being somewhat rough when it came for his turn to feed, he acted.

Stepping away from the door to surprise her, he uses what few seconds he has to push her to the bed, the both of them falling to the mattress, she giggling.

"James, mhm, d-don't-" she protested at the attempt at pulling the comforter over them, "It'll get too warm, and I don't want to wreck that one, too!"

"Who said anything about wrecking it, love? I'm careful – you're the one that likes to make a mess, you know. Just look at the blood and the Nutella," teasing kiss, answered by hands in his hair. His mind drifted to how she'd once mentioned a major weakness of hers being accents – particularly English or Northern Irish at that, and knew at once how to stop that annoying habit of her always saying sorry when she really didn't need to. Knowing mentioning the spilled snacks was going to make her say it again, he smiled, thankful for all the BBC shows they'd been watching, as he found he could do a decent accent if he tried hard enough.

"And before you say you're sorry again," he began, watching her eyes widen in alarm at the noticeable change in his voice, "Listen to me. Say it again when you don't really need to and you'll have something to be sorry for."

She couldn't help the moan as his lips found her neck and her hands tightened in his hair.

But when he woke up in the morning – she was gone.


	11. Chapter 12

'_You lying backstabbing bitch. First you show up to warn me, we get into a fight, than you draw a fuckin' devil's trap on my bed just to tease me because you KNOW I'd LOVE to trap Illshya in one? I know I'm supposed to be in this, the plan and all. But I can't. Can't you see? For as much as I talk about William and wanting revenge, I love James. I won't go through with it, I can't. I won't. Tell our dear master that, and let me make this clear – you dare to come after either of us again, I will kill you.'_

Riley read off her trial message to Taelia in her head as she sat in the small coffee shop, nursing a chai latte. None of it was right, but the faerie had turned on her. Or had she turned on her friend? After telling James how William had saved her, and then how he'd understood her feelings the night before after finding the trap and the letter – she didn't want to be part of the plan anymore, didn't want to see him hurt.

She could only hope their master was going to understand, and not come after her. Then again, what worried her the most was James' other friend, the vampire hunter. Taelia had said he would come after Riley if she went after her, like a chain reaction. But she'd already put it into motion, so she might as well go through with it. After all, after all the things she'd faced before, how bad could a hunter really be?

On the other hand though, part of her doesn't want all the fun to purely be the hunt itself - rather, if this hunter is like most humans, there's more than enough room to mess with his head along the way. Nothing a little dinner date won't solve, that is, if she can get his number.

Grabbing her phone and texting James, she's not surprised to already have a missed call from him. Listening to the voicemail, she can't help but laugh.

'_So you couldn't have left a note, yeah? I get you're eager to go after Taelia, but after the fight you guys got into? I don't think you should go after her alone. Just promise me you won't get yourself killed and you'll be home for dinner. Love you.'_

Erasing the message, she sighed and allowed her head to rest on the table in front of her, just narrowly avoiding knocking her latte over.

Not realizing how long she'd sat, she looked up at the sound of the doorbell ringing, indicating more customers.

To her surprise, the remaining two members of Big Time Rush that she had yet to meet had walked in.

"I told you, Katie's got school - she'll be fine. Do you really think it's a good idea to go and find James? We don't even know if he's in the States, you know, solo career?"

"You're forgetting he fell off the grid a few years ago, nobody knows why."

At the sound of conversation, Riley stood up and folded the note she'd been writing into her pocket, smiling as she looked around.

Getting up and walking to grab a bag of apple chips from the snack counter, she went to pay for them, sidestepping the blonde and Latino with a nod, they letting her go ahead, unsure of what to order. After she'd paid, Riley turned back around to look at the blonde, plan already in her head.

"I'm really sorry to bug you, but you look really familiar, like I've seen you before. Are you in a band or something?" She asked, laughing softly before she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Kendall shifted on his feet, startled by the sudden recognition once again some years later before he turned to Carlos and told him what he wanted.

As Carlos went to order for them, Kendall walked back to where Riley had been sitting at sat down in one of the lounge chairs, motioning for Riley to sit down as well.

"Yeah, I mean, I used to be. Now I've taken on the family business."

"Dad wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people, hunting things-" She started, unable to hid the glimmer of netflix geek showing in her eyes.

"The family business," Kendall finished for her, finishing the most well-known Supernatural quote from the first season.

"So I take it you know what I mean. You wouldn't happen to be a hunter yourself, would you? I mean, I haven't lived here all my life, if there were more of us I'm sure I'd have no clue."

She nodded, "Well, not that I've been doing it long, I've recently been thrown into it, the case I'm on- it's personal." She lied - well, she wasn't really lying, but if she could at least gain his trust this way then so be it.

"Case? You mean you work more than the usual?"

"Well yeah, werewolves, vampires, demons, ghosts - it's all game. Don't tell me you're a specialist." she teased, trying to act sick of most hunters like him, except for the fact there was no one quite like Kendall Knight when it came to vampire hunting.

"Vampires - only thing I go after. Most recent chase has been sporadic at best, quiet for awhile and then I heard about six kills last night, although it seems more like a newborn this time, these kills weren't clean. What'd you say your case was? Maybe I can help."

She shrugged, opening the bag of chips up and taking a few out before offering it to him, "I don't think you would, it's not your thing. Faerie. Thing's been leading me all over town and I can't seem to pin it to give me enough time to kill the son of a bitch," she explained.

He nodded, turning as Carlos had walked back with his and Kendall's drink.

"So, introduce me. Seeing as you two clearly have hit it off, talk about falling in love at a coffeeshop, jeeze."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Same profession, that's all. Man, I'm terrible, I never even got your name! I'm Kendall Knight, you are-"

"Riley Jameson."

And without thinking about it, she shook his hand.

Kendall noticed immediately the difference in body temperature, Riley's hand was cold, and he just had a bad feeling she probably knew more about his current case than she was letting on.

"You're really cold, are you okay? You sure you should be out in the daytime like this if you're sick?" he started, already trying to get her to open up.

"I'm anemic, that's all. I'm not sick, caffeine makes me anything but. I can be out in the daytime, it's not like I'm a vampire, boy, are you _that _paranoid? And by the way, I mean, stupid question, but - you wouldn't happen to be _the _Kendall Knight, the renowned vampire hunter? I mean it's obvious, but-" if she'd been human, she would've blushed.

"Yeah, that's me. And I guess it's a sign if we've started out this well, but if you're still in town later tonight, maybe we could get dinner?"

Riley almost choked on the chip she'd been eating, Carlos apparently having the same reaction because seconds later he'd sputtered a "DUDE! You just met her!" after a mouthful of coffee that still was too hot to drink.

Kendall turned to him, sighing, "Look, it's not often I find someone that does what I do, let alone female. Give me a break."

Riley grinned, this was all working in her favor, and it scared her a bit.

"Yeah, why not? What time tonight?"

"I have to pick up my sister Katie from school and run some errands, and then catch up on the case, but it shouldn't take too long. Maybe six fifteen?"

"Works for me. Hate to be the one asking, but neither of us has the other's number. Should I give you mine like how this usually goes, or?"

"Here." Motioning for her phone, she handed it to him and he programmed his number into it.

"So I guess I'll call you then? Six fifteen? I hate to cut this short, but I've got some things I need to do today, mostly research, but still it's stuff that I can't do at a coffee shop when I'll be distracted by a former band member."

"Two actually," Carlos added, causing Riley to look at him. Knowing he'd be expecting a reaction, she faked it, already knowing exactly who they were.

"Well this is interesting. It's not everyday you see half of your favorite boyband walk into your local coffeeshop. Where's the other two? I think I can still remember names, it's been years. James and Logan I think?" she tried, surprised by how well she'd pulled that off.

"We don't know, we're actually looking for them ourselves." Carlos explained.

"YOU"RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER? Sorry, I guess the wounds from the breakup didn't really heal...forget I said anything, I should get going. Good luck finding them. And Kendall, uh, good luck with the case you're on." She said, getting up and pulling on her jacket, trying to not look like an idiot.

"It's okay, that's a fan reaction, it's expected. Good luck with your case too, Riley. And if you're still in town tonight, I'd still really like to have dinner."

She turned to him and smiled, one foot already out the door.

"Sounds good."

The minute she got down the block from the coffeeshop, Riley grinned. This was going way too well to end nicely, but she'd enjoy the ride in the meantime.

Checking her phone again out of habit, she noticed a text from James. Ignoring as she would be home soon enough, she quickened her pace and began to hum, thankful for the weather being comfortable for once.

She could lie and say she had plans that night, atleast to get away for dinner - somehow the idea of outright telling the truth didn't seem like the best idea, so she'd try to make up for it by being home for lunch.


	12. Chapter 13

"Well, you're not covered in blood, that's good."

Closing the fridge, Riley nearly jumped a foot in the air at James leaning against the stove, arms crossed.

"Why would-"

"Tell me you didn't go after the faerie, love."

She laughed, turning around after cracking open the bloodbag she'd grabbed.

"I told you last night I wasn't going to, and I didn't. I went to go get coffee, you know, seeing as I'm not working at the shop anymore. And I ran into some guys."

Just from the tone of her voice, James knew it wasn't good.

"And you knew them. Well, not that I mentioned you, but-"

He sighed, nothing good ever happened when she went out alone, and that only proved it.

"Old bandmates of mine?"

"The blonde and the latino. Seems like they're looking for you, that's what it sounded like when I started talking to them. And I mean…I can't believe you didn't tell me. Not that I found out the hard way, 'cuz he didn't kill me, but – you could have told me you were best friends with one of the world's most renowned vampire hunters?"

"You knew." He says quietly, a bit shocked that she would even talk to Kendall without him there, knowing the danger she could put herself in.

"When did he turn, hey? Before or after I met you? Was the break up what caused him to flip the switch?"

"Would you stop being so on edge all the time?"

She grinned.

"You're the one that's on edge, James. When's the last time you've had any fun? I mean besides from me. I've had my frenzy, you need one now. Maybe not actually killing, seeing as you're not exactly into that anymore, but-"

"It's like you're trying to get me to snap."

"Seriously. When's the last time you've thought out a hunt? Watched someone and waited, practically listened to the blood pumping through-" she continued, already thinking out how she wanted this to end.

"He has a sister. Can't be much younger than me – well, physically anyways. There's danger there, going for someone related to him, but due to the killing I've done, I'll throw him off your trail. You could have her, he wouldn't know until it was too late."

"And what about you? You're fine with one of the best hunters coming after you?" he rallied back, trying not to picture what Katie must look like now after five years.

"Those boys I told you about before? Those other hunters I knew? I used to throw them around like a dog playing with a chew toy. Kendall Knight will be no problem, even if he does manage to corner me. Now, just hear me out – I've never seen you really revert into what we are since I've turned you – I've never seen you lose control, ever. Maybe you need something like this."

"I'm not going after a sixteen year old I could kill when I've got an immortal nineteen year old in front of me."

She closed her eyes and growled, trying not to let his willpower to avoid being bad get to her.

"Would. You. Listen. To. Yourself? I'm trying to help you!"

"How?"

"For one, acting like what you really are! How can you act so human all the time? You're not that old, you should be just – unruly, uncontrolled, dangerous! Not-" at a loss for words, she made a motion to his entire body.

_"That!"_

James rolled his eyes, but walked towards her, having gotten used to this scene happening far too often for one reason or another.

"We have to stop amping each other up into things we wouldn't do otherwise. Fine, you want to see me like that so badly? I'll play your stupid little game and go after Katie – but you have to promise me, in return, you don't go anywhere near that faerie. Am I clear?"

She nodded, "It's funny, I always seem to get into love hate relationships..."

He wasn't about to argue that - there was no point. Well, she still wasn't going to have the last word on the whole thing.

"It's not a love hate relationship, you're just stubborn."

She grinned, but before she could come up with a retort, James' phone rang.

Walking off into the living room to resume the episode of Supernatural that she'd been watching the night Taelia decided to show up (and had consequently never finished), her mind wandered to the possible repercussions of what she'd just talked him into.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"James, it's Logan. Any sign of Kendall yet? You know the area better, I was hoping maybe you'd ran into him or something."

Logan wasn't expecting anything interesting to be said, given that the entire scene by the swingset had been more than enough for a few days, but when James began the weirdest story of how Riley had been the one to run into him, Logan knew it was time they all met up and talked things over.

_"That's the thing - it wasn't just Kendall though from what she told me. She said Carlos was with him. I thought he was still in Mexico these days. And I don't think Kendall'll want to see me, I mean - with what I am, it's a deathwish practically."_

"Right, like he'd know you're a vampire right away. You really think he could tell on sight like that?"

_"I don't know, but I'm not willing to risk it. Should we all try to meet up somewhere? I can't today, Riley and I have plans, but -"_

_"Like actual plans or is she just locking you in the bedroom all afternoon?"_ Camille chimed in, laughing as Logan's eyes widened, not having though her to be the type to joke like that.

_"Like actual plans. Call me when you think we can figure something out?"_

"Don't you think it's a good idea to try to get ahold of Carlos and see if he can ease Kendall into maybe wanting to see you?"

_"Hey, if you think you've got a better shot at reaching him, be my guest. I'm really just more surprised that the one time I don't join her for coffee, she manages to run into people I have seen in five years, that's all."_

"Alright, so I'll try to get ahold of him, and after I talk to him, I'll call you back? I'm sure everything work out fine."

_"Fine with me. Talk to you later."_

"Later."

Hanging up, Logan turned to Camille.

"So talk about unexpected events, Riley was the one that ran into Kendall - and apparently Carlos found him before she did."

"Now what?"

He shrugged.

"It's too easy, something's wrong. I mean - I call Carlos, we meet up with him and Kendall, then call James - it shouldn't be this easy to get us all together. And what happened to that faerie girl you healed? It's like she disappeared! I just have a bad feeling about this."

Too bad 'bad feeling' was a complete understatement.

* * *

Carlos had spent the entire day at Kendall's, mostly talking just to catch up while still avoiding the entire end-of-the-world thing, he'd already explained it once, and he knew he'd have to explain the whole thing again when he ran into James and the whole group was together.

"Hey, did anything about that girl this morning strike you as odd?" Kendall asked him as Carlos was looking over the various sketches and weapon info Katie had scattered over the table.

"Not really, why? I mean, besides the fact she was enough of a fan to recognize us, there's nothing."

"It's just when I shook her hand she seemed really cold, and she wasn't fidgeting and all unsteady like most girls are around us once they know who we are," Kendall replied.

"Don't tell me you think she's one of them."

"Anything's plausible, and with the recent killings this week along with the fact she mentioned she was a hunter? Seems a bit convenient. That whole asking her to dinner is just so I can figure out if I'm right or not."

"And if you are? What're you gonna do, take her back here and stake her?"

"Ideally, yeah."

Surprised by the lack of emotion in Kendall's voice, Carlos realized he wasn't the only one that had changed over the past few years. It didn't seem to register to Kendall that there was a chance that the girl wasn't who he thought, in fact it appeared quite the opposite, like he was sure another job would be finished later that night.

"Job of killing her aside, I've still gotta be nice and meet her for dinner. Since she knows who I am, I doubt she'll do anything to reveal her true nature, if that's what she is. In the meantime, as much of a longshot as this is, I think I still have Logan's number. Should we try calling him?"

"Can't hurt."

* * *

It had been another boring day at school. Katie honestly didn't know why she bothered going any more. She was already taking mostly senior level classes as a sophomore and didn't think that she needed to subject herself to the monotony. At least she had vampire hunting to keep her occupied. Not that she ever did any actual hunting of her own. Kendall had at least trained her in the basics of combat against the undead, but that was it. He feared too much for her safety to let her actually go out hunting with him. So, in order to keep herself occupied, Katie would draw sketches in her notebooks of the latest weapon prototypes that she had come up with for Kendall. Then at the end of the day, she would collect her things from her locker and begin the walk home.

Today, however, was not a normal day. In addition to being a star student, Katie was also the captain of the debate team, seeing as she enjoyed arguing and trying to persuade other people. Her team was preparing for a huge meet that was set to take place in a week, thus Katie had to stay late at school. After going over case notes with her partner, practicing the material several times, and eating a few slices of pizza with soda, she was finally able to go home. It was almost 6:30 p.m. and the sun had already began to set. The sky was colored with bright streaks, the color of blood.

The fall air was crisp and cool and Katie hugged her arms a little closer to her chest as she walked down the street. Though the street was a main road, it was surprisingly empty for the time of day. To make things even weirder, there was no traffic. She inadvertently shivered as she waited for the light to turn so she could walk across the street. This light, though, was taking ridiculously long despite the fact that Katie could see no cars coming. The longer she waited, the more anxious she became. It was like she could feel eyes on her, watching her every move. She turned around, but there was no one there. Just as she felt the panic settling into her chest, the light finally changed and she breathed a sigh of relief and hurried across the street.

Out of instinct, she glanced over her shoulder, but once again, there was nothing there.

"Come on, Katie, keep it together. Stop being so nervous! You're almost home. Just a few more blocks," she muttered to herself.

"Yeah Katie, keep it together. What's there to be scared of?" asked a voice

Katie spun around, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"In the alley," the voice replied.

Despite the fact that the voice in her head was absolutely screaming at her not to walk into the alley, she couldn't help it. The voice sounded so familiar, she had to go see who it belonged to.

Cautiously, she took a step into the alley. She couldn't see anything, though it was getting dark fast. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice in her ear whispered, "Boo!"

As soon as the hands were removed, Katie spun around and looked at the person. Even though it had been five years since she had seen him last, there was no mistaking the eyes or the face. It was James. The thing that really unnerved her though, was the fact that he looked exactly the same as he did five years ago. It made her extremely nervous.

"James?" she asked, confused.

"Hi Katie," he replied with a slight smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you and Kendall."

Katie was at a loss for words, but she played it cool.

"Well, you found us. Congratulations," her tone cold.

"Ouch. Can you even pretend to be happy to see me?"

"Why should I, James? You left us without any explanations! No phone calls, nothing! You didn't even send any cards for our birthdays or anything."

He winced at the hurt in her voice. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Of course, the next moment, he was taken aback as Katie wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She punched him in the arm playfully.

"I missed you, you big jerk!"

"I missed you too, dork," he replied as he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed.

As he set her back down and she stepped back, James really got a good look at her. Katie had certainly matured since he had seen her last. She had grown taller and had started to fill out her clothes nicely. Safe to say, she wasn't the same little kid she had been five years ago.

He was lost in his thoughts. So much that he didn't realize that Katie had been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes.

"Hello? Earth to James!"

"Huh?" he asked, blinking.

"I asked if you wanted to come with me. I'm going home. You can see Kendall."

As much as James wanted to go see Kendall, he knew that now was not the time. Besides, he had a job to finish. As Katie moved to walk past him and out of the alley, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"James, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Katie, but I can't let you go. I can't let you tell Kendall that you've seen me," he replied, drawing her body closer to his.

"James, what's gotten into you? Let me go!"

James laughed cruelly.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, brushing a stray hair off of Katie's neck.

"Let me go! I'll scream!" she declared, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Oh honey, I don't think you'll be conscious long enough to do that!" he replied.

His eyes turned jet black and his canines elongated. Before Katie had the time to open her mouth to scream, he had already wrenched her neck to the side and bitten down on the tender flesh. At once, her blood was sliding down his throat and he relished the feeling. Her blood tasted so sweet, so innocent and pure. It was absolutely divine.

After a few moments, he removed his fangs from her neck and licked the excess blood from the wounds. He cradled her limp body in his arms and walked towards the entrance of the alley. He gently set her body down on the pavement. Before walking away, he took Katie's phone from her pocket and took a picture of her pale body. He sent the picture to Kendall, and then flitted away into the night.


	13. Chapter 14

Six thirty came and went, and when Riley realized both she and Kendall were late as far as contacting the other went, Riley texted Kendall asking whether or not they were still on with the plans, and waited for a reply.

After finally deciding on what to wear that night for dinner, she started on makeup. But of course, the minute she wraps a few strands into a curling iron and has the barrel rolled into a spot where it was easy to burn herself, her phone dings with a text reply.

_'Sorry to cancel, bit of a situation right now - maybe some other time?'_

She had to read it a few times before things clicked as to what that situation could be.

_'Yeah, it's fine I guess. Are you okay? That read like you're worried or freaking out.'_

Sighing as she slipped the iron out of her hair, she realized there probably was no point in continuing to put her hair up, given the plans had been cancelled. Then again, she'd expected them to fall through, especially if James had done as she'd wanted.

_'My little sister never came home from school today, I'm sure she went to a friend's or something, I'm just freaking out.'_

_'I can tell. I mean, I'm all dressed up - I'm still going to go out I guess. Keep me updated once you find out where she is?'_

She almost felt bad, knowing he was freaking out due to something that had indirectly been her fault.

_'Sure.'_

After she'd fixed her hair and finished her makeup. she wrote a note saying she'd gone drinking with a friend (incase James wondered where she was) and headed out to one of the local chain restaurants in the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Kendall was busy pacing. He glanced at his watch. It was almost 7 p.m. Katie should have been home by now!

"Dude, calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation as to why she's late," Carlos said as he stuffed his face with potato chips.

"Yeah, but that's the thing! She had debate practice until 6:00 p.m. and it's only a 15 minute walk from her school back here. And if she was going anywhere else, she would have let me know! I just have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," Kendall said, sitting down on the couch.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. It was sitting on the table near the bag of chips that Carlos was eating.

"Hey Kendall, looks like you got a text from Katie. See? I told you there was nothing to worry about," Carlos said as he finished off the chips.

Kendall got off of the couch and grabbed his phone. He had two texts from Katie. When he looked at the messages, he actually dropped his phone.

"Kendall, is everything okay?" Carlos asked, cautiously.

Kendall shook his head, his face extremely pale.

"Katie's in trouble," was all he said before dashing out of the apartment.

Carlos grabbed Kendall's phone off of the floor and raced after him. By the time Carlos made it to the ground floor, Kendall was halfway down the block.

"Kendall, wait for me!" Carlos yelled as he struggled to keep up with the lanky blonde. When Kendall finally stopped, Carlos noticed a small crowd of people gathering around something. Kendall pushed his way through the small crowd and saw Katie laying on the ground. Her skin was extremely pale and there was a set of bite marks on her neck. He immediately grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. There was one and it was beating way too fast. He knew that it would gradually slow down before stopping altogether. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt Carlos put a hand on his shoulder after muttering what he assumed was curse words in Spanish.

Katie's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Kendall?" she asked, her voice extremely weak.

"Hey Katie, it's me. Don't worry, I'm here. Everything's going to be all right. Everything's going to be okay. Just hold on," he said, stroking her cheek affectionately.

Katie managed a weak smile as Kendall heard the sirens of an ambulance approaching. Her eyes fluttered closed again as a paramedic gently tried to pry Kendall away from her. Kendall resisted momentarily until he realized that this man was probably going to try and save Katie's life.

While the EMT's worked on transferring Katie onto a gurney, Carlos helped Kendall to his feet and helped to explain to the police officers what had happened. After the paramedics finished loading Katie into the ambulance, Kendall and Carlos hopped aboard the ambulance and sped off to the hospital. Once they arrived at the ER, the paramedics worked to unload Katie from the back of the ambulance. As they rushed her into the hospital, the ER nurse informed them that only family was allowed at this point, which meant that Carlos would have to wait in the waiting room.

After getting her into a small area with a curtain, the nurses and doctors began to assess Katie as Kendall stood in the corner and tried not to freak out. One of the first things that his parents had taught him as a vampire hunter was how to compartmentalize his emotions in order to make hunting easier. He managed to compose himself slightly as the nurses began to poke and prod at Katie. They started multiple IVs and even had to start CPR at one point when she stopped breathing. Kendall clenched and unclenched his fists and ran his fingers through his hair.

It took almost 20 minutes for them to stabilize Katie enough to the point where they could transfer her to a regular room. Kendall went and found Carlos in the waiting room and the two went up to Katie's room together. When they arrived, a nurse was looking her over, making sure everything was in place. She explained that Katie was under sedation as well as having a blood transfusion in order to restore her. She placed the call light within Kendall's reach and told her to push the button if they needed anything.

Kendall walked over and grabbed Katie's hand. He began to cry again. Carlos pulled a chair next to the bed and motioned for Kendall to sit down. The two of them sat in silence for a while. The only sound that could be heard besides the steady beeping of the machines was the occasional sniffle from Kendall. Carlos patted his back sympathetically.

"I can't believe this happened," Kendall said at last.

"I know what you mean. I'm just as shocked as you are," Carlos replied.

"I should have just gone and picked her up! Man, I had a feeling that something was going to happen but I was just too stupid to do anything!"

"Kendall, don't blame yourself. There was no way that you could have known that something like this was going to happen."

Kendall continued talking almost as if Carlos had never spoken.

"Yeah, but you don't get it! I'm one of the best vampire hunters out there, and I can't even protect my own sister? I'm nothing but a failure!"

"Kendall, you're not a failure! You - "

"I can't lose her, Carlos. I can't lose her! The vampires, they've taken EVERYTHING from me. They've taken my parents, they've taken Jo….I can't let them have Katie, too. I just can't!" Kendall exclaimed as tears fell down his cheeks once again

Carlos got up and grabbed the box of tissue on the table next to Katie's bed. He handed them to Kendall, who accepted them gratefully. After a few more minutes of crying, Kendall composed himself once again and dried his eyes.

At that point, the nurse who had been there before knocked on the door and informed Kendall and Carlos that visiting hours were about to be over, but that they could come back in the morning. It was hard for Kendall to leave, but deep down he knew that Katie was in good hands. He kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room, Carlos following right behind him. The two walked back to Kendall's apartment in silence. On the walk back home, Carlos texted Logan, telling him that they needed to talk and to meet him in front of Kendall's apartment building in 15 minutes.

* * *

After food had arrived and drinks had been refilled, Riley seemed to have forgotten that she'd even made plans in the first place. It was nice, to go out alone for once like the old days.

As she was paying with the little anamontronic credit card bill-display gadget at the table, her phone buzzed with another text from Kendall.

_'I'm as composed as possible, given I found out what happened. Vampire jumped her as she was walking home. Checked my phone and the bastard was smart enough to send me a picture of the damage. She was walking home from school and I just- we're at the hospital now, doctor's say she'll be okay, I'm more shaken up than she is I think.'_

Riley grinned, knowing all too well who had been behind that.

_'I'm really sorry to hear that...think it was the same one behind the killings?'_

_'Possibly.'_

_'If you'd like, I could pick up some food for you and bring it to the hospital where you guys are.'_

_'That sounds great - where did you go, anyways? Just pick something, I'll eat pretty much everything.'_

Good thing she hadn't slid her card yet. Accessing the menu from the little tabs, she picked the first thing she thought he'd like and added it as a 'to go' before finally paying.

After waiting for it to be ready, she texted Kendall again for the room number and whatnot that he and his sister were in.

_'Actually I think I'm going to head back home, visiting hours are almost up around here and they want to keep her overnight for observation, just in case. If it's no trouble, think you could meet me at my apartment? I could use a movie to get my mind off tonight.'_

Riley couldn't help the laugh at that text, this was going all way too well! He practically had just invited her in, all she needed was the address.

_''No problem. What's your address? I'll be there as soon as your food's up.'_

When the reply came through, she grinned. As much as she didn't like being by herself, she had to admit - it was when her crazy-deathwish-stupid ideas fell into place.

* * *

Once the two of them got back to Kendall's apartment, Carlos announced that he was going for a walk in search of something to eat. Kendall said that was fine because he was having a friend come over for a while anyway. After reassuring him at least ten times that he would be fine and that he would text him before he came back, Carlos walked out of the apartment. As he walked down the stairs, he was surprised to notice the girl from the coffee shop, Riley, coming up the stairs. He got into a small conversation with her before continuing on his way.

He waited outside of the apartment building. After about 10 minutes, he head a soft 'pop' as Logan and Camille appeared in front of him. The three of them managed to find a 24 hour diner and after the waitress took their order, they began to talk.

"We have a problem, guys," Carlos began.

"What happened?" Logan asked

"Katie got attacked today on her way home from school. She was attacked by a vampire."

Both Logan and Camille gasped.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Camille asked

Carlos nodded. "She's in the hospital, but the doctors say that she'll make a full recovery."

"And how is Kendall?" Logan asked

Carlos' expression was grim. "He's not doing too great, honestly. He's obviously pretty torn up. The fact that she was attacked by a vampire makes it worse."

Logan took in a deep breath. "Any idea of who could have done it?"

Carlos shook his head. "I just feel so bad for Kendall, you know? First his parents, then Jo, and now Katie. It's horrible."

At the mention of her best friend's name, Logan felt Camille squeeze his hand a little tighter under the table. Shortly thereafter, the food arrived and everyone ate in silence. After they had finished their food and paid the bill, they all stood up and got ready to leave. Before they could leave, Logan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Logan, it's James,"_ came the voice on the other end.


	14. Chapter 15

When she finally made it to the address Kendall had texted her, her mind was already busy trying to think of how to best control the situation. How much did she really want to tell him? Not enough to get her killed, certainly, but maybe - if she told him she knew the vampire responsible, knew how to corner it and kill before it did more damage, that might get him to let his guard down. Of course with that came making up a story with how she knew this vampire, and because she still had the scars from when she was turned, maybe she could make it convincing.

Buzzing the doorbell to be let in, she was startled slightly by the voicebox next to the buzzer, because although it'd said 'come in' she couldn't see who the voice had belonged to.

Opening the door and heading up the stairs leading to his apartment, she wasn't surprised to see Carlos walking down towards her.

"Hey, I heard what happened to his sister, that's terrible. This city's worse than Chicago I guess." she started, turning so he could walk past her.

"She's okay though, that's what matters. I'm more worried about him, he's just - I've never seen him like this. Maybe it's because Katie's all he really has left. But anyways, I'm going out to meet with a friend, well, he told me you were coming and I'd hate to be an extra in the room during a movie or something, you know how that goes. Don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call him before I get here so you guys know to let me in."

She nodded, walking up the rest of the stairs to knock on the door, not expecting him to open it right away.

To say he was stressed was putting it lightly, because she'd never seen his hair so messed up, like he'd constantly been running his fingers through it due to nerves. She could see the exhaustion in his green eyes, and if she looked hard enough she swore there were tear tracks.

"You're really not okay." she noted, holding the bag out before she added, "But I brought food, so cheer up a bit. What happened was terrible, and to be honest - it's a long story, but I know what you're going through."

He nodded, taking the bag and turning around to walk into the kitchen before he noticed she hadn't moved, just stood by the open door.

"It's open." he stated, setting the food down on the table before turning to look at her.

"I know, I just like holding to traditional manners, y'know? Don't like randomly walking into someone's house without them being okay with it, man, this one time my sister's best friend just walked in one day and went for our fridge and raided it, oh I wanted to kill her after I found out she'd eaten the rest of the nutella cheescake I'd made. So it's little things like that I like to avoid."

He laughed, although something in the back of his mind was warning him that his intuition wasn't wrong about the whole vampire thing from the coffeeshop.

"Well alright, come in then. Usually you don't see people as young as you adhering to manners like that, if you do, you're really-"

"An old soul?" she tried as he opened the food and container it'd been put into, the smell of steak fries immediately making him realize how hungry he really was.

"Something like that. Well, while I eat, why don't you look for a movie?"

Looking around, she noticed a keurig on the counter.

"I will but - do you mind if I use your keurig and see what Kcups you have? I just have this thing where I like to drink tea every day and I forgot to make some this morning."

He nodded.

When Kendall had finished eating the burger Riley had gotten him and she'd made a mug of twinings green tea, the two sat on his couch and started looking for a movie.

"I feel really bad about what happened today, I know what that's like." she started, turning to look at him, already set on making the plan work. In truth, the only reason she'd even agreed to dinner was because she wanted to try to sleep with him, if only for the sense of danger that was her being a vampire and he a hunter. Knowing it was wrong in the first place, she knew James wouldn't be coherent enough to care the same night - given that he'd gone after Katie, he probably was busy wallowing in self pity and trying to forget what he was.

"You can't possibly-" he countered, before she launched into the story she'd came up with.

"When I was younger I found my sister passed out beneath the bleachers at a baseball game we'd gone to, puncture marks and everything, she'd bled out, there was nothing we could do and no-one had noticed a thing in the meantime. That's what led me to hunting, see, our parents had died when I was 19, and I'd taken care of her ever since. I know how scary it is to think you're going to lose the only person close to you."

"But Katie's not the only person close to-"

She shook her head with a smile.

"I ran into Carlos on the way up here, he said you're freaked out because she's the only thing you've got left. We have more in common than you think, Kendall. Except I've already lost everything."

She was surprised at how much emotion she'd managed to throw into her voice, if she blinked hard enough, she could probably bring back the old cry-on-cue and really make it something.

He set the remote down as the opening scene of Dead Poet's Society began to play.

"Oh come on, you haven't lost everything, there's got to be something you've got left!"

She shrugged, wondering if and when she could get away with putting her head on his shoulder.

"Besides this routine in between hunts? Trust me, there's not much besides technology - blogging can and will take over your life if you let it."

"Don't you miss human interaction? Don't tell me you're one of those girls that locks themselves in their rooms idolizing over bands and old movies..."

She smiled, feeling the 'yes' that was tugging at her to move closer to him.

"I'm not. My walls are covered with old hunting news and that kind of stuff. It's been forever since I've had human interaction like this, last time was a hunt out in my hometown in a coffee shop, guess that's usually how I meet people. Falling in love at coffeeshop, geez, Carlos sure got it right."

He tried to ignore how the tone of her voice had changed, how her blue eyes had gone slightly glassy, indicating possible tears later on.

Before he realized what was happening, she had leaned in and kissed him lightly. Too shocked to react, Kendall closed his eyes before the thought crossed his mind – if this girl really was concerned about what happened to Katie and genuinely was trying to comfort him, she probably wouldn't be doing this.

When she pulled back, smiling sheepishly, avoiding his eyes and focusing on the screen.

As much as Kendall didn't want to do what he was going to, he knew it was something that had to be done.

"Look, Riley – I get you're missing human interaction and all that, but – I'm really under a lot of stress right now," he started before he was interrupted by her more-than-suggestive purr, "Which is _exactly_ why you need to _relax_."

No. That was the last straw, and with that (on top of everything that had happened earlier), his emotions weren't going to be messed with anymore.

"I actually think it's better if you went home tonight." He finally said, trying not to sound as betrayed and angry as he felt.

"You sure you'll be-" she asked as she got up, looking over him with an 'are-you-sure' expression plastered to her face.

"I'm fine. I deal with stress easier if I'm alone. Just go, I'm okay." He repeated, motioning towards the door.

"Well, if you change your mind? You can call me if you wa-"

"I said _Just. Go._"

Riley tried not to grin at the tone he was using, to think it almost reminded her of the old days back when she'd bug William in his office while he was working – it really surprised her to draw the comparison.

"Goodnight then; Kendall. For your sake I hope the hunts are easy for a bit after this – you need downtime."

He nodded as she walked out the door to his apartment and shut it behind her, and when he finally heard her footsteps fading, he sat back down on the couch and put his hands in his hands.

_How had this single hunt spiraled out of control so quickly?_

* * *

"James? You okay? You don't sound so good."

"Logan, I did something bad today, something awful."

"James, what happened?"

"Can you just come over? Please? I need someone to talk to."

Logan glanced at Camille and Carlos. "Sure James, I'll be right over."

He hung up the phone. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed with an address.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"That was James. Apparently, he did something and needs to talk about it. You guys feel like taking a small side trip?"

Carlos and Camille looked at each other, but nodded nonetheless. Logan was able to use his phone to pull up a map and thankfully, the address was within walking distance. In a few moments, they arrived a small hotel, not unlike the one that Logan and Camille were staying at. The three of them walked and found the room where James was staying. Logan knocked on the door and from the other side, he could hear the sound of shuffling as someone approached the door. James opened the door and ushered the three of them in. He didn't even seem remotely surprised to see Carlos.

As soon as everyone walked in the room, they all noticed how messy it was. It was like a tornado had rolled through. Things were all in disarray and there were several broken glasses laying on the floor as well as a broken closet mirror. James himself didn't look much better. He looked like he had been crying and Logan could see scars on his fist where he had most likely punched the mirror in anger.

"James, what happened?" Logan asked as James sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I did something bad," he replied, his voice hoarse.

"How bad are we talking?"

"Something horrible. I hurt someone today that didn't even deserve it."

"James, it's okay. You can tell us," Camille said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Carlos stood by, unsure of what to do.

James took a deep breath. "It was Katie. I attacked Katie tonight."

It was silent for a moment before the entire room erupted in anger.

"You?! You're the one who attacked Katie?!" Carlos asked incredulously.

"What the fuck, man?! Why would you do something like that?" Logan asked, standing up.

James looked up at him, a sad look on his face. "Because I'm weak. Ever since I was turned into a vampire, I've become a slave to the hunger. I thought I had it under control, but in the end, it always comes back to that primal urge, that need to kill. I'm so sorry, guys."

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! I'll give you something to be sorry about!" Camille exclaimed, raising her wand.

"Do you really think that saying apologizing is going to make things any better?! Right now, Katie is laying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life, and all you can say is, you're sorry?! I can't believe you, man!" Carlos yelled.

It surprised everyone to hear Carlos raise his voice. He was normally pretty easygoing and never really got angry.

"I really mean it. I feel so bad about what I've done. I would take it back if I could, but…" James said, his voice trailing off.

"But you can't now, can you? Let me ask you something, James. You might feel bad, but how do you think Kendall felt? Huh?! How do you think he felt, standing in the emergency room, watching the doctors do everything they could do save his sister's life? How do you think he felt when he went through the EXACT same thing with Jo almost a year ago and then had to see the same thing happen to his little sister? Well?!" Carlos demanded.

James was truly at a loss for words. He was feeling so many different emotions right now. Anger, sadness, frustration. He didn't know what to do. Before he could say anything else, the door to the room opened and Riley stepped inside, stumbling slightly. James groaned internally. She was the absolute last person that he wanted to see right now.

"Hhhhiiiiii, what's going on, hey? Party here or what?" she asked, still giggling, setting her coat on the table.

She walked towards James, bitchface apparant as she looked over his knuckles, silently laughing at him once again punching mirrors.

"Oh honey, what'd that poor poor mirror do to ya? And ne'vemindin' the broken glass an' comp, you couldn'ta stayed home? Had to run off an' book a room to throw a fit in?"

As she walked past Logan, there was a familiar scent lingering about her. Logan recognized it almost immediately.

"It's nothing. We were just having a conversation, and I didn't want to mess up your vanity again," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

She leaned in and tried to kiss him and was surprised when he turned away.

"Babe, what's gotten into you?"

He almost glared up at her. "I think you of all people should know what's wrong."

"Aww, poor baby, are you feelin' bad after attackin' that girl? Don't worry, the guilt'll fade with age - not that shots don't help," she said, stroking his cheek affectionately, her other hand running a thumb across his knuckles.

Carlos, Logan, and Camille all exchanged glances.

"How did you know that he attacked anyone?" Carlos asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Nevermind that, are you drunk?" Logan wondered.

"Explains the southern twang in her speech and the incessant giggling," Camille added.

Riley smiled at them. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the one who planted the idea in his head in the first place! An' no I'm not drunk...kinda tipsy, s'all. Tequila does that."


	15. Chapter 16

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

Shrugging, she continued, "See, he was just so stressed out over seein' you guys again, I told him he should have a little fun. You shoulda seen him when he first came back, before alla nasty guilt set in an' he took off for here. He definitely wasn't feelin' any pain, though I can't say the same for the girl he 'tacked."

_*flashback*_

_After leaving Kendall's, Riley decided to head back home just to check in on James, as she figured he was going to be pretty torn up after going after Katie._

_Walking into the kitchen, she found James paging through an old photo album from when the boys had still been a band, and she noticed a few of the pictures had the girl he'd no doubt attacked in them._

_"You're smart enough to not have killed her, James. Just scared her a bit, probably" she offered, pulling the chair out to sit down._

_"It was wrong and I knew it, and I did it anyways. How do you live with yourself after just-"_

_She put a finger against his lips, leaning up to kiss his forehead._

_"Sshh. First of all - you learn not to think about it - that's where it gets tricky."_

_"You can't tell me not to think about it! That's cra-"_

_"Would you rather I ask how you feel? Seeing I never got the same cortesy to explore my feelings after sprees or sporadic attacks, it's an interesting topic of conversation from a standpoint of someone that doesn't remember the first one she'd ever done." Riley tried, rolling her eyes, kicking her feeet up on the chair across from her under the table._

_He stood up and walked over to the counter, grabbing a shotglass out of one of the cabinets before reaching for one of the few bottles in the apartment he'd never let her touch (and why should she, tequila like that could knock her flat on her ass in three shots), and after this grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, and proceeded to pour it and not two, not three, but six shots of patron into the glass._

_Riley rose an eyebrow as he downed the glass in one go, clearly judging the lack of lime and salt._

_"Probably would've been better with a lime wedge, just saying. Rock salt wouldn't hurt, either. I mean, blood's got salt in it, but all you're doing is ruining your palette."_

_He slammed the glass down and narrowed his eyes, hoping that'd been enough of a dose to help forget what'd happened. Or maybe he'd just drink it straight next time..._

_"That's kind of what I'm trying to do. You know, why don't you drink with me? It's not like you don't know how."_

_Her eyes wandered from the photo album to the shotglass still in his left hand, then to the bottle on the table._

_"Oh come on Jamesy! You can't fucking drink it away! This. Is. WHAT. YOU. ARE! But fine, I'll have a shot - you know my limit."_

_He grinned, reaching for the bottle as she held out her hand for the glass. Setting it down, she walked to the fridge, grabbing the bag of lime wedges, then the small container of rock salt from the shelf below the shotglasses._

_"Just this once, if it'll make you feel better."_

_And although she'd said one shot, James managed to talk her into three more, knowing exactly what would happen after the third._

_When Riley's chatter over not letting the guilt get to him finally slowed off into a series of childlike giggles, he knew the wall was about to be ran into._

_"I feel way better about the whole thing now, love. Now, I'm going out for a bit, to talk to some friends, ok? I want you to stay here and sleep, you know what tequila does to you."_

_"Yeah, makes me wanna-" she began before she giggled again, setting a hand on James' cheek before he set her down on their bed, sighing with relief at her not being able to interrupt the conversation he was going to have with Logan later on._

_But first, he needed to find somewhere to meet. When he finally found a hotel, he booked a room and from there decided to call Logan, trying to block out the reverberating echo of Katie's scream in his head._

_*end flashback*_

"That's because I was numb." James added.

"You bitch! I can't believe you would do something like that!" Camille exclaimed.

Riley stood up and walked towards Camille, somehow managing to not stumble this time. The two of them stared each other down.

"Yanna, you humans are so funny, worryin' about what's right an' what's wrong alla time. You spend so much of your time worryin', you barely have time to live, an' then before you know it, you're dead. Me? I've played by my own rules for the last hundred years an' let me tell you, there is nothin' more liberatin'."

"Yeah, well at least I still have my dignity left. After a hundred years, can't say the same for you," Camille retorted.

Riley hissed and bared her fangs. Camille barely flinched. Riley took another step closer to Camille. She reached out and brushed her hand across Camille's cheek before trailing it down her neck and chest. When she heard Logan growl beside her, she turned to look at him and smirked.

"Aww poor puppy. You don't like me touchin' your mate like that, do ya? What're'ya gonna do 'bout it? In fact," she said as her hand shot out and grabbed Camille by the throat, "I don't think there's much you can do! I could crush her windpipe 'fore you could even try and stop me, an' 'fore she could even open her mouth to use a spell! Fun!"

"Well, it's a good thing that you don't always need words to cast a spell," Camille choked out. With a flick of her wand, she sent out a blast from her wand that knocked Riley back a few steps (and of course in her current state, she stumbled back a few more) and allowed her to breathe again. She gasped for breath.

Before Riley could do anything else, James spoke up.

"Riley, that's enough. Leave them alone."

She immeditly turned to look at him, tilting her head like she hadn't quite heard that right.

"I said leave them alone." he repeated, and with another giggle her eyes were cast downward in mock-shame.

"Aw, I'm just havin' some fun, but fine, if you insist."

She walked over and sat next to James on the bed, not bothering to pay attention to anyone else. Everyone else took that as their cue to leave. As they got to the door, Logan turned around and looked at James.

"You know, James, I hope you realize that once Kendall finds out what you've done, he is going to hunt you to the ends of the earth because of it. And you know what else? I don't blame him, and I don't feel sorry for you!"

With that, he slammed the door behind him and the three of them Apparated back to the hotel.


End file.
